


The Fall of the Mikaelsons: Davina's Revenge

by PhoenixScribe90



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: BAMF Davina Claire, BAMF Kol Mikaelson, Character Death, Davina's Revenge, F/M, Kol Lives, Light Torture, M/M, Major Character Undeath, Major Character(s), Mikaelsons Die, Revenge, This is what should have happened, Twisted Davina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8761090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixScribe90/pseuds/PhoenixScribe90
Summary: Davina attempted to forgive the Mikaelson's actions against her life, but the longer she pondered, the longer the rage was fueled. Davina has one objective on her mind: Revenge. She wants revenge against the ancestors for shredding her soul; after the hypocrites created Lucien. She wanted revenge on the Mikaelsons for bringing their problems and enemies to NOLA. Also, a personal vendetta against Freya and Elijah.





	1. Killing Kara

**Author's Note:**

> I am aiming for this one to be no more than 3-5 chapters. I hope you guys enjoy it.

After the ancestors had her killed and then shredded her soul, Davina was able to survive. Though she wasn’t as strong as she was before the Life Blood Stone made her existence null. Thanks to Vincent and Kol’s visit to the Ancestral World, they were able to save what bit of her soul of was, and that’s all she needed. 

After Davina cut off the ancestors’ link to the living, they were pretty pissed. Kara Nguyen, the witch that shredded her, confronts her once again.

“You just don’t learn,” Kara retrieves the green stone. “Do you?”

“I do, actually, very well,” Davina says with confidence. “You cripple my hand as regent and then get mad at me when I retaliate. What sense does that make?”

“We didn’t kill you because you killed me,” Kara admits. “We killed you because you sided with vampires.”

“After our coven chose to sacrifice me for a ceremony I didn’t ask to participate,” Davina says, her rage was fueling. She can feel the magic restore within her. “My own mother watched as I was to be killed.”

“You have a duty to our coven and nothing must come before that,” Kara says. “You aren’t a part of this coven anymore and will be destroyed again.”

Davina laughs, “That’s all you NOLA witches know how to do. It’s sad really.” She summons her son’s, Van, soul to the ancestral plane. 

“Mom,” Van says, he steps to reach his mother, but Davina raises a barrier. “Davina Claire, I thought---”

“The ancestors destroyed me?” Davina says, she has nothing else to lose. All she had in mind was revenge. “They did, but I’m going to show you what happens when you mess with me.”

Davina uses her telepathy to cause pain to Van. Kara attempts to defend her son by canceling the spell, but Davina breaks her hand. 

“Doesn’t feel too good, does it?” Davina continues to break her hands. Kara drops the stone used to shred Davina’s soul. 

Davina retrieves the stone and studies it. She remembers the intense sadness that showered on her heart, she remembers the pain that she felt at the hands of the stone. Now that power was in her hands. Davina waves her hands towards the ground.

“Don’t you dare touch him, Davina Claire,” Cara threatens. “If you do, you will pay.”

“You already did that by taking my life, but I had a plan of my own,” Davina smirks. “See, Vincent and I had a plan to take you guys down and he did his part and now I am doing mines.”

Davina makes Van witness the power that has returned. “You think when the covens shunned me, that I was weak, and I was for a while, but now I have a new magic.”

“Dark magic?” Van asks, his tone comes off as judgemental. 

“I’m going to show you how powerful it can be,” she places the stone over Kara’s forehead. “Libérez cette âme pour toujours.” The same mark that etched on Davina’s forehead, was now on Kara’s. 

But unlike Davina’s experience, Kara’s is more violent. Davina wanted her to feel a literal shredding. Kara’s skin slices open after each complete chant, her screams spread through the plane. All the ancestors witnessed from afar. Davina had her whole lifetime to get revenge on the people that killed her. 

Once Davina finished the spell, Kara was no more. There was no bringing her back. Davina made sure that could never happen. Davina turns her attention to Van. Van’s breathing is short and shaky. 

“Don’t worry, Van, I have some special planned for you,” Davina kneels on the ground in front of him. “Where your mother went would be too nice for you.” Davina walks away from him. 

She magically pushes the ancestors towards the wall. She enters into her family’s crypt. They attempt to move from the wall, but they can’t move. She returns with a blade. It’s a blade that Kol have given her when they have first met.

The blade is longer than a rapier but smaller than a sword. It has the runic symbols: soul, sealing, and fire etched on the blade, the handle has a ruby infused within.

“Do you know what happens to a soul that burns, Van?” Davina confronts one of the ancestors who helped in her demise. “Prendre feu.” The runic symbols and the ruby glow. Davina stabs the ancestor, the ancestor catches fire and continues to burn until they explode.

“This is more deadly than the Life Blood Stone, Van.” Davina studies the blade. “The Gem absorbs all of your magic and gives it to me, the runic symbols mark the soul for burning.”

Van rises from the ground and attempts to escape. Davina knows why Kara was smiling when she was going through the same thing, it’s fun catching the prey. 

“Davina, I’m sorry,” Van pleas. “I shouldn’t have turned the covens on you, but you killed my mother,” he says. 

“I did after she attacked me,” Davina yells in frustration. “She tried to cripple me, well, I crippled her much more than she crippled me.”

Davina’s eyes glow ruby red. The art of revenge has consumed her. Once she tires of chasing Van. She causes him to trip and then bring him closer to her. Davina burned his soul quick. His screams were the symphony that she wanted to hear. 

“I will be back later in life to get you, but I have a date with Freya and Elijah Mikaelson,” Davina storms to the attic of the church. 

She surveys the place, it looks even sadder from the ancestral plane. She harnesses the power she stole from Van and the ancestor to perform the same spell Freya had used to bring her back the first time. She breaks through the barrier, now she needs someone to bring her back. She calls Josh on his cell. 

Josh is surprised that Davina is calling him, especially when just had buried her three days before. 

“Josh,” Davina says. “Get Marcel and Vincent, come to the church, and tell them to bring objects to channel.”

“How are you back?”

“Long story.” Davina’s eyes are a ruby red. 

“I think I might have a way to bring Aiden back.”

“Davina, I love you, but if this is some sick joke---”

“Why would I joke about that?” Davina asks. “Oh, don’t tell the Mikaelson of my return, except Kol.”

“Davina,” Josh sighs. “Marcel took out the Mikelsons. Hayley is trying to find cures for them.”

“Great,” Davina says. “I have just the spell to find them. I will see you when you get here.” She stares at the blade once more. “Now that the ancestors won’t get in my way, I can kill the Mikaelsons my way.”


	2. Davina's Wrath, Part One: Kill Klaus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davina has come to a point where she is tired of being pushed around my the ancestors and vampires, especially the Originals. She is going to complete the task that no one has completed in a thousand years, she's going to take out the Mikaelsons, but before that, she needs to get her best friend back. 
> 
> Davina's wrath has begun, Mikaelsons be damned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have noticed that this chapter is longer than the previous. The previous chapter served as an intro, the next two chapters will probably be longer.

Since she heard about the news of the Mikaelsons, Davina has took a mini-vacation from the supernatural world. Ever since being chosen for the Harvest, Davina’s life have been a whirlwind of carnage and spilled-lives. Now that the ancestors were cut off from the witches of New Orleans, she was free to do as she pleased, not that it stopped her before. Once the ancestors cut her off she found a new source of magic from the Sisters Coven. 

It’s dark, but who’s going to stop her now, the ancestors? Even if they tried this time around, they already seen what she can do. This time Davina isn’t taking any shit from anyone again. She is done being the pushed around like the other witches. She told Vincent that the witches would need a new leader, she meant that. 

Now that she was done with rejuvenation, she got to work to locate Hayley and the Mikaelsons. Davina searches for her phone in her bag. 

She dials Marcel’s number. “I am trying to locate the Mikaelsons, Josh told me that they left town.”

“D,” Marcel says. “Meet me at the compound.”

“I’ll see you in twenty minutes,” she says, she searches her bag for the blade. It’s there.

*****  
Davina uses magic to blow open the doors, and struts straight into the compound. Marcel stares at her from the top floor. Davina flashes a small smile to her surrogate father. He uses his vamp-speed to give her a hug. 

“How was your vacation?” Marcel asks. 

“Relaxing for once, I didn’t have to look over my shoulder,” Davina says. “Josh and I visited about four cities because of his compulsion.”

“See,” Marcel says, he leads her into a small room. “Having a vampire as a friend has it’s perks.”

Davina glances at Klaus, who is facing constant agony. This gives her too much glee. 

“Why isn’t he dead?” Davina asks. “Why is he inside this wall?” Davina strolls to Klaus with precaution. “Do you think that they could be using him or something?”

“What do you mean?” 

Davina places her purse on the floor and takes out the blade. Klaus, although can’t really react, fear strikes his face. His eyes widens and he releases a quiet whimper. Davina switches her attention to Klaus. 

“You know what this blade is, don’t you?” Davina turns her attention to Marcel. “Can you let him out? I need him to talk.”

Marcel tears down the rest of the wall. He throws Klaus to the ground. “D,” he says. “Once I take this out, he’s going to be pissed.”

“I have a plan.” She says, she backs up as he removes Papa Tundae’s blade from his chest. 

Klaus slowly regains color in his skin. Davina readies the blade to stab him if he decides to attack her. She slices her hand to feed him. He hesitates before drinking her blood. 

“I am going to murder you, Marcellus,” Klaus yells, he uses his vampire-speed to reach Marcel. 

“Marcel, upstairs, now.”

Marcel rushes up the stairs, Klaus follows and is denied access. A barrier prevents him from getting through. He bangs the barrier. 

“Seems like you have been talking to Bonnie Bennett,” Klaus continues to attempt to get to Marcel. “Let me in, Davina, and I will allow you to live.”

“Come try to kill me, Klaus.” Davina throws away the blade. “I don’t even have the blade.”

Klaus charges towards Davina. Davina freezes him in place. Davina circles Klaus. 

“I know that your mother locked away your werewolf side, which protected you for a thousand years,” Davina taunts, she unfolds a piece of paper from her pocket. “I’m going to use that same spell to lock the beast away. Now sit!” Davina forces Klaus to kneel on the floor.

“I am going to do worse than the ancestors,” Klaus threatens. 

Davina laughs, “All your threats mean nothing, Klaus.” Davina forces Klaus to turn, when she feels he’s done feeling the pain she reverts the form and causes the pain all over again. 

“What?” Were the only words that Klaus was able to say because of the constant breaking of his bones. 

Davina didn’t break his bones in the similar fashion. Every time she would find a new method to causing him pain. Marcel dashes by her side to stop her. She snaps his neck. 

“Now that Marcel is out of the way,” Davina gathers ingredients for the spell. “I can begin.”

She prepares the ingredients for the spell. Klaus’ still in constant changing, his screams fill the walls of the compound. One she completes the preparation, she beings the spell. The spell takes her fifteen minutes to complete. 

“What have you done to me?” Klaus asks. 

“I broke your sire line, spelled the werewolf side of you, and now I am going to kill you,” Davina retrieves the blade. “But before I do, why are you alive? What made Marcel not kill you?”

Klaus doesn’t answer. She stabs him more in the chest near his heart. The blade glows. Davina smiles. Klaus tries to fight the blade away from her, but she cripples his hands. 

“I didn’t tell the doggie to fetch,” Davina says, she continues to insert more of the blade. “Bad doggie!”

“I told them not to kill you,” Klaus groans, the fights to remove the sword from his chest. The sword moves closer to his heart with each struggle. “Although you tried to harm my family over and over again. I didn’t ask for your death. I knew that isn’t want Camille would want.”

“Don’t say her name!” Davina’s eyes glow red. “Because of you she is dead.” She twists the sword within his wound, he shouts. “What’s wrong Klaus? You used to be stronger than this.”

“I didn’t kill her,” Klaus growls. “You did when you broke the sire-link.”

“Don’t blame this on me, I was only saving my friends from dying along with you.” Davina moves the sword down. “You brought all of your enemies to my home, and you blame me for her death? Who killed Cami?” 

Klaus remains silent.

“Since you don’t want to answer or just that stupid, I will answer.” Davina kneels in from of Klaus. “Lucien. Lucien Castle killed Cami, and why? Because you betrayed him. Who killed Jackson?” she pauses waiting for answer. “Tristan, because Elijah abandoned him and the Strix.”

Klaus stares Davina in her eyes. The hate and anger for her grows. She ignores all of his threats. Witches have been pushed around in her home for too long and today that ends. Vincent is getting the witches under control with the new laws, and Davina would help him enforce them. Now that he soul was stained red, she didn’t care anymore. She became the one thing other witches struggle to not become. She is tired of people telling her what to do with her power.

“Now, let’s talk about me. I’m not going to blame you for everything.” She turns her gaze to wipe the tears from her eyes. “I had a part in my own death, but when Kol asked you to save me, what did your sister do to me? She used me to steal power from the ancestors. They only allowed it because that meant bringing me to them.”

“I told you earlier that I told them to save you!” Klaus yells, he’s angry that a nineteen year old witch is besting him. Witches four times her age couldn’t best him like this, except Bonnie Bennett. “Besides how is the ancestors our fault?”

Davina knew deep down that the truth to the last question. It wasn’t any of the Mikaelsons fault that the ancestors hated her. The ancestors had one-track minds, Protect the Covens with all cost, even your life. 

“That had nothing to do with your family, that was all me. I made choices to side with Marcel, who saved me from being a sacrifice.” Davina pushes the sword more downward. “Your enemy was the reason I was sacrificed. If you wouldn’t have come to New Orleans, everything would have had a better outcome.”

“Would it really?” Klaus taunts. “You still would have been a harvest girl. A sacrificial lamb for the ancestors because they are twisted,” Klaus laughs. “They play Gods to the living witches, smiting them when they stray from their plans.”

“Aiden died because a bargain your mother has made with her sister. He had nothing to do with your family, but Hayley got him and Jackson involved in something that she gotten herself into by sleeping with you.”

“They chose to make it their business.”

“You exploited their weaknesses as a pack and Jackson’s love for Hayley to your advantage.”

Marcel witnesses the young woman that used to be Davina; he doesn’t recognize her at all. The girl that Elijah and Freya destroyed really did die when they decided that she was expendable. He really couldn’t judge because he took the serum that her ancestors created Lucien. 

He have to say he loved the new and fearless Davina. She was taking names and writing them in blood. Then his focus shifts to his old mentor, his surrogate father, his savior at one point of his life, but not he’s nothing to him. He’s the man that killed in the name of his “family”, the one that he kept in boxes when they annoyed him, the one that killed his daughter figure. Marcel had his revenge and now it was time for Davina’s. 

“Marcel,” Davina calls to him, she never removes her gaze from Klaus. “Is Esther’s grimoire still here? I want to practice some spells on Klaus. When I come face-to-face with Freya, I want her to wish she never found them.”

“I will search for it,” Marcel vamp-speeds from the room. 

Josh enters the room with Aiden’s ashes. “These aren’t all of his ashes, I gather all that I could.”

“That’s fine Josh, I can still bring him back with some of his ashes.” She smiles at her best friend. Something compelled her to jump and give him a hug. 

“I heard that bringing him back will be close to impossible without the other side.”

“This will bring him from the human side, it’s going to be tough, but I think I have the magic to do so.” She collects the ashes and leads Josh away from Klaus. “I need to make a connection with you, witches aren’t allowed to access that plane.”

“How are you going to make a connection with him?”

“I need to use a human to do that, and I am going to channel Klaus.”

“You think I am going to allow you to channel me?” Klaus yells. 

“Shut the hell up, bitch,” Josh storms into the living room. “Aiden is dead because of you and your dumbass family.”

“Do you think you can beat me, Young Joshua?” Klaus laughs, he could still best Josh if Davina would set him free.

“Did I ask you to speak to the guest, Klaus,” she pushes the blade a little closer. “One good push and you burn, you being an Original won’t protect you. When Kol helped me make his blade, he infused it with White Oak ash. He made sure that it would kill you.”

“Kol would never betray me, our family.” Klaus says, he’s sure of his brother’s allegiance. 

Davina and Josh laugh. Josh speaks, “Why did you think he made the blade when the dagger failed? He only used the dagger until Davina broke the sire-link, so we wouldn’t die.”

“More than Finn, Kol loathed your family. He only sided with you until there was a way to bring me back, but of your family drama got him harmed.”

“You have Marcel to thank for that,” Klaus smiles. 

Josh tries everything to not take his revenge. He knew Davina had a plan and he was trying to stick to it. Josh exits the room before he jeopardize the mission. 

Davina chases after her friend. “Hey, are you okay?”

“He’s right there, one blade from bursting into a vampire nova and I can’t do anything.”

“I need his magical energies to bring back Aiden,” she explains, she understands how Josh feels. Aiden was everything to him because he was everything to her too. 

“I know, I know.” Josh wipes the streaming tears from his face. “Everyday has been a whirlwind of depression, anger, and sadness.”

“Once I get Aiden back, all that will vanish.” Davina storms in to confront Klaus. “As for Marcel doing what he did, I didn’t like it one bit, but I understand his reason. A taste of your own medicine, to watch the people you love die or harmed. Can’t wait to see Freya and Elijah.”

Marcel enters the room with several grimoires, one being Kol’s and another, Davina’s. Davina collects her grimoire. She opens the book, flips through the pages, and peer at some of the spells. She didn’t realize how many spells she knew or created on her own. 

“Thanks, Marcel,” Davina exits to the dining room. Josh and Marcel follow, leaving Klaus in the living room. “I need help getting to the human realm, there’s is different than the other side.”

“In history, only one witch has done as such,” Marcel says. “Her bloodline is now dead because of Klaus.”

“Do you think that you can retrieve the spell?” Josh asks. 

“I can even do one better,” Marcel pauses. “I know it, but she locked it in my mind. So I don’t remember what to do.”

“That’s a start,” Davina says. “I’m going to go inside your mind.”

“How do you know the spell?” Josh asks, it’s weird for a witch to reveal secrets to a vampire. 

“She used me for the same spell,” Marcel answers. “She wanted to talk to her brother, who was human. She was only half witch.”

“Was she successful?”

“Take a look at Detective Kinney, he died in a car accident when he was a kid, she bought him back. That much I do know, but the spell itself, I don’t.”

Davina draws a pentagram seal with salt. The surrounds the seal with candles. The candles light themselves. She places her hands on opposite sides of Marcel. 

“I need you to focus on the day of the event as much as you can, Marcel,” she says, she then tells Josh to take notes of the things he blurts out. She returns her focus on Marcel, “This is going to hurt a lot, I’m accessing a part of mind that no one has access.”

Marcel nods, he knows mind spells are the worst. Spells like this are considered very dark because of the pain that one can experience, even killing them. 

Davina begins the chant, “Regardez dans l'inconnu dans son esprit, ouvrez son esprit à moi. Regardez dans l'inconnu dans son esprit, ouvrez son esprit à moi.”

Davina sees images of the day in question. Marcel groans from the pain, blood leaks from his nose and sweat drench his forehead and face. Davina continues the chant. Josh does as he’s told and writes the spell on the notepad. Once Josh recorded all that Marcel had said, Davina ended the spell. Marcel collapses on the ground. 

Josh and Davina rush to Marcel’s aid. They lay him on one of the many couches. Marcel is alive, but very weak from the spell. Davina and Josh leave Marcel to rest. They read the spell, Davina remembers the ingredients. Josh leaves to collect the ingredients for the spell and the Hand of Glory candle. 

*****  
A few hours later Josh returns with all, but the Hand of Glory. He lays all of the materials on the table. Davina realizes that Freya used it last to bring her back. Davina storms into the living room.

“Where is it?” She asks Klaus.

“Where’s what?” Klaus smiles. 

Davina smiles while twisting the blade and moving it downward. Klaus whimpers from the pain. 

“Now where is the Hand of Glory?”

“It’s in the study,” Klaus confesses. “At least it was there before Marcel ordered his assault.”

Davina uses her dark magic to locate the candle. She goes to the location of the candle. It was in the study, locked inside of a chest. She spells the chest open and claims her prize. She struts back into the living room with the candle.

“Found it!” Davina screams in excitement. “First I need to find Aiden, you have to be my anchor; then touch me and focus on the candle to bring him back.”

“I thought only witches can practice?” Josh asks. 

“You are going to use me to do the spell,” Davina says. 

“How will I know if you found him?”

“You will literally feel me pulling, but I have to link Klaus’ life-force to mines.” She leads Josh back into the living room. “Then the candle will light, I am going to tie the candle to his life.” 

She writes Klaus’ name and hers on a piece of paper, she aggravates the wound from earlier to draw blood, and gather Klaus’ from the blood dripping from the wound.

“Phasmatos, nostros vires vitae duo in unum. Ancorae vitae est immortalitas,” she chants until their blood are tied into a knot. 

Davina feels a surge of power flow through her. The darkness spreads through her veins. Josh and Davina are scared. Klaus rolls his eyes.

“You are practicing lots of dark magic, it’s just the darkness spreading throughout your body, giving you power,” Klaus says. 

“I do feel a burst of energy,” Davina admits. Once the dark power finishes flowing through her. The paper sets on fire. “It’s done.”

She places the ingredients on the floor and creates a poison that will slow her heart, almost to death. 

“Josh, once I start the spell, it will speed up the “dying” process. I need you to anchor me with all of your strength.”

Josh nods in understanding. Davina drinks the poison and begins chanting the spell. 

“Transcendez-moi au-delà des vivants, saluez mon âme dans la mort. Transcend mon âme au lieu de repos des humains,” Davina repeats until she collapses on the floor with Josh still connected to her. 

*****  
Davina wakes in the human purgatory. She recognizes some of the humans she has come in contact with, some died by the hands of witches and other by Klaus. 

“Davina, what are you doing?” Jackson asks. 

Davina spins. Her gaze focused on Jackson. A big smile breaks out on Jackson’s face, and Davina’s returned the gesture. Davina strolls towards him to give him a hug. 

“How are you?” Davina separates. “I can bring you back.”

“No,” Jackson says, he didn’t want his friend to miss his chance of living once again. “That candle isn’t going to burn long enough for you to find Aiden and then bring us both back,” Jackson pauses. He clears his throat. “Besides, Hayley chose Elijah.”

“Jackson---”

“Davina, bring back Aiden and then worry about me later.”

“Where is he?” She surveys the area. She doesn’t locate Aiden. “I don’t see him.”

“He’s at Josh’s apartment, he’s been there trying to comfort Josh,” Jackson says, he’s jealous of Aiden. Josh still mourns Aiden, Hayley moved on pretty quick, too quick, if you asked Jackson. “I guess my marriage was nothing, but a job for the pack.”

“Don’t think like that, I’m sure Hayley loves you,” Davina gives him a false hope, even she knows that Hayley heart really belonged to Elijah. 

Jackson didn’t have to say “really” for Davina to catch her lie. She felt bad for him, he loved Hayley with his last beating heart, while she wanted to play house with Elijah. It was Hayley’s fault that he died, they should have left NOLA when they had the chance. She wanted to stay because she wanted Klaus to be her father. 

“Go to the apartment,” Jackson suggests. “That candle is burning fast.” He gives Davina another hug. “Tell Josh, hi for me.” 

Davina fights to keep the tears in her eyes. She gives a nod of understanding and dashes towards the door. At the moment, she really hated Josh, his apartment was on the opposite side of the French Quarter, she estimates about another thirty minutes before the candle burns out, and she loses her one chance.

Twenty minutes later, Davina makes it to Josh apartment and searches for Aiden, but he isn’t there. She doesn’t have materials to perform a locator spell. She quickly thinks of all of Aiden’s favorite places. She looks out the window to estimate their proximity. She glances at her watch, it would take her too long.

Then the alleyway where Aiden died maintains her focus when she sees a figure. She runs out of the apartment and to the site of Aiden’s death. 

“Aiden?” Davina hesitates walking closer.

“Davina?” Aiden turns around. Aiden laughs in relief. “What are you doing here?”

“Bringing you home,” Davina says, she tightens the hug between the both of them. 

“How?” Aiden asks.

“I have a way, but we need to get back to the compound,” she says with worry, she glances at her watch. “Five minutes.”

“Hey, you tried, that’s all I ask for.”

“We are not giving up,” Davina says. “How can we get to the compound in less than five minutes?”

“The compound is a ten minute run for an average person, but when Hayley married Jackson, we got her vamp-speed.”

“Are we going to vamp-speed the whole way there?” She asks. She closes her eyes as Aiden strips his clothes. “Maybe a little warning next time.”

She opens her eyes when she hears Aiden growl. A fully transformed werewolf in front of her eyes. 

“Am I supposed to ride you?”

Aiden nudges her. She collects his clothes. 

“I guess that means ‘yes’,” Davina says in disbelief, she was about to ride her best friend. This was awkward at all. 

Aiden uses his enhanced speed to get to the compound. Although Aiden’s speed did shorten the time, they were late. Davina would be pulled back soon. 

“I have a plan, I am going to tie the candle to your life,” Davina says. 

“How?” Aiden asks while getting dressed. 

“I’m going reverse connect your immortal soul to make the candle immortal,” Davina says. “I need some of your blood.”

Aiden cuts himself and places it on the candle. Once the candle is drenched in his blood, he walks back into the living room. Soon he will be with Josh. A gust of wind blows through the house. 

“No,” Davina cries. “Revivez la bougie avec la force de vie de cette âme immortelle,” she chants, but nothing happens. She fades in and out of death and life. 

Josh anchors Davina as told. Her time is running. She attempts another spell that she just made up, and nothing again. She asks for help, hoping that someone would help her, but then she remembers everyone is human. 

Finn Mikaelson burst through the doors. Davina automatically attacks him. She sends flying into the wall, breaking his bones as he makes contact. 

“Little witch, I am not going to hurt you,” Finn groans. He bites his wrist and allows the blood to drip on the floor. “You’re going to take me with you, now hurry.”

“Why would she agree to that?” Aiden defends Davina. 

Davina uses his blood and covers the candle. The candle’s flame ignites. 

“It worked,” Davina cheers. 

“How are you here, in the human plane?” Aiden asks. 

“Same as you,” Finn answers. “There’s no Other Side, so we are sent here.”

Josh attempts to tie a rope to keep him connected to Davina. As her hands almost slip away, Marcel grips both of their hands. 

“Thanks,” Josh says, he grips the candle. “Atque hanc animam viventem regni,” Josh chants the spell over and over. The amount of energy almost drains Josh to completion. 

“Keep going, Josh,” Marcel cheers. 

“Atque hanc animam viventem regni,” Josh chants. 

Davina worries that Josh isn’t strong enough to handle the spell. Although Davina has a new source of magic, channeling that magic through Josh could be killing him. 

“Josh will come through, Davina,” Aiden says in confidence. 

“You and Finn need to be connected. I am going to force both of you through the doorway,” Davina says. 

The doorway to the living opens. Davina uses her magic to open the doorway. The connection between Marcel, Davina, and Josh breaks. Aiden is the only one in the circle. Aiden searches for Finn. 

“Finn is still in the human purgatory,” Aiden says. 

“I know,” Davina comes to consciousness. “I needed his blood to light the candle.”

“Wow, Davina, way to go.” Aiden cheers. 

“The blood of his lover and the ash of the fallen,” Davina says, she tells Josh to pour his blood in the ashes.   
“Le sang de son amour fera revivre les morts,” Davina chants. A gust of wind flows into the house. Aiden’s body appears where the mountain of ashes was on the floor. 

The spell is complete. Aiden is revived, nude, more than Davina and Marcel ever wanted to see. Not a bad site to look at, but they wanted to be respectful to Josh.

Josh doesn’t care, he jumps into Aiden’s arms. Aiden gladly accepts his offer. Tears stream from the two men’s faces. Davina smiles at the reunion. She would join the hug, but Aiden is ass-naked and that would be awkward.

A thought pops in Davina’s head. She kneels in front of Klaus. She whispers a spell on his blood. She hears the whisper of Freya. She sees visions of his siblings and the spell she’s under. If she stabs Klaus the spell is broken and they are awakened. That would mean putting Kol in danger. 

“Marcel, I need to bind Kol’s life to yours,” Davina says. 

She does the same thing Freya does, but one problem, she doesn’t have Kol’s blood. If she kills Klaus, Kol can die. Davina leaves the room to search for an article that belongs to Kol. She remembers the sword, he made it when he was a witch. 

“Kol can’t be here, so I will use the blade,” Davina says. 

“That mean’s freeing Klaus,” Josh says, he wants Klaus free, he wants to kill the bastard himself for killing Aiden. 

“No, you both are going to drive the sword into his heart,” Davina says. “My spells over him never broke because I wasn’t dead, just on the borderline.”

Aiden and Josh waste no time driving the sword into Klaus’ heart. He desiccates slowly and then collapses on the floor. When they removed the blade, Klaus’ body bursts into flames. Klaus is finally dead and there was no saving him.

Davina places the sword on the table, Marcel pours his blood on the blade. She performs the incantation by drawing the rest of the power from the candle, the candle shatters. 

*****  
Hayley does her daily checks of the Mikaelson siblings. Elijah slowly wakes up, as does Rebekah and Freya. Davina channels the sword to wake Kol. Kol wakes up for a short while to talk to Davina. Then she leaves Freya and Elijah with a message. 

“I am the wrong witch that you have wronged, I know all about Rebekah’s curse and I am going to let her end you.”

“How are we awake?” Freya asks weakly, the poison continues to flow through her body. 

“I killed your anchor, and roasted marshmallows over his burning body,” Davina laughs. “The prophecy says the Mikaelsons will fall: one by friend, one by foe, and one by family.” She cuts Kol and allows his blood to drip on the blade. “Marcel already took out Elijah for me, Kol made this blade, and I will finish what they have started,” Davina says, she switches her gaze to Hayley. “If you try to stop me, Hayley, Hope will be an orphan. I would suggest being a mother for once and putting Hope first.”

Davina closes the casket and spells it, anchoring it to the blade. “Don’t try to open the casket to get to Kol, I already put him back to sleep. He’s safe, but I don’t know how safe you guys are when Rebekah’s curse kicks in,” Davina says. 

Davina’s projection ends. The Mikaelsons are stunned as to what they are going to do. Freya and Elijah are too weak to defend from Rebekah. The curse was made to send Rebekah to kill her own family, and they don’t know how long it would take Rebekah to snap.

“See, Hayley, I told you to run away, but you had to give in to your lust---”

“Rebekah, this isn’t you,” Hayley tries to reason. 

“This is me, Hayley, this is me going to end all of you!” Rebekah snarls. “First, I must end your suffering, Hayley.”


	3. Finding Freya: Survial vs Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Davina killed Klaus, her next target is the person that sacrificed her, Freya. Aiden also has a personal vendetta against Hayley. 
> 
> An unlikely alliance comes back to help Davina with annihilating the rest of the Mikaelsons.

Freya barges into the room, ignoring the fact that if she completed the spell that a more dangerous beast would form. She grabs Davina’s hand, ignoring her pleas and cries, not even considering that Davina could have been an asset. 

Once the spell is complete, Davina gazes into the eyes of her future murderer, Kara Nyguen. Davina screams, as she knows that she’s going to die. No one will be able to save her, her soul will cease to only become a memory to her loved ones. 

Kara hesitates before she makes a move, Davina takes that as the opportunity to try and save her life. She dashes through some of the grave sites, many of the ancestors block her way. She has to try and find solace until she can come up with a plan. Without her magic, she’s a human in witch purgatory.

Kara grows tired of chasing her victim, she uses magic to make Davina slip and uses it again to pull her closer. Kara was finally going to get her revenge. She has waited for months after death to get make Davina suffer excruciating pain. So much that she would ask for peace, peace that will never come. 

Kara glares at Davina with a smile. Davina was finally in arms reach. Whomever saved Davina, interrupted her from getting her immediate revenge, but this time is as good as anyone. Kara and the ancestors know that someone used stole their power, but it brought them Davina Claire, the traitor witch. Although the witches of NOLA kill each other with every blink of an eye. 

Kara holds the green gem into her hand. She chants the spell while Davina pleas, her pleas are ignored by constant chants. She can feel her soul burn, the impossible sadness and agony. The constant feeling of pin needles poked into her and using them to rip her. 

*****

Davina screams, “Please! Please, no, please!” 

Her shriek pierces through the walls of the two supernatural men. The jolt to their eardrums causes them to spring from their bed to investigate what happened to their friend. 

“Davina,” Josh calls out. 

Josh and Aiden barge into the room upon hearing her scream. She jumps up drenched in sweat. Her clothes and hair fused to her body and face respectively. 

Tears mix with the sweat. Aiden moves away from the door to sit next to his friend. 

“It was horrible,” Davina whispers. 

“You never told me what happened exactly,” Josh says. 

Aiden glares at Josh for being insensitive. Josh lowers gaze from Aiden. He knew he was wrong, but he wanted to know to maybe help Davina. 

“My ancestors,” Davina leans against the headboard. She clenches onto her pillow. “They have this ultimate punishment for witches that disobey their decree.”

“Decree?” Josh asks. “They are dead, they can’t demand anything.”

“They feel because they are the oldest and wisest, that they are leading us onto the right path,” Davina spews her venom. “We were basically slaves to their cause.”

“What cause?” Aiden says. 

“Kill the Mikaelsons at all cost,” Davina says. “They will help you as long as they get what they want.”

“And if you don’t, then you are killed.” Josh says. 

“Yeah,” Davina explains. 

“I know how that works,” Josh says. 

Davina and Aiden give Josh the floor. 

“I was a witch before I became a vampire,” Josh admits. “My parents were the coven leaders and what they say goes.”

“I didn’t know you were a witch,” Davina says.

Josh shrugs. “It’s not like I actively practiced or was as strong as you.”

“Do you miss the magic?” Davina asks. 

“Sometimes,” Josh admits. “If I had the knowledge of magic, I would have been able to defend myself in NOLA, but at the same time, the ancestors made the rules and I hated them.”

“I am glad I am a werewolf,” Aiden jokes. “There’s only a handful of laws that we follow.”

“Being a witch isn’t all that exciting,” Davina says. “Our ancestors want us to be free, but they oppressed us for centuries.”

The tension in the room strangles out all of the happy out of the moment. The immediate silence doesn’t add to the moment. 

“I heard there was a cure for vampirism,” Josh changes the subject.

“Yeah, but according to the ancestors,” Davina starts. “The one time that they were actually useful.” 

“Ouch,” Aiden laughs. 

Davina shrugs. She doesn’t care for the ancestors. They lied to her about the Harvest, then when she finally believed, abandoned her. Then when she was a regent, disrespected her. Kill her because of Kara’s vengeance was way more important to the ancestors than the safety of their successors. They even made a deal with Lucien Castle, and gave him access to their power. 

“The rumor mill was that the cure was in Canada, but the witches of Mystic Falls, Virginia obtained it first.”

“Is there a way to create it?” Aiden asks too eagerly. 

Josh smacks Aiden in the back of the head. Aiden rubs the impact spot while Davina laughs. 

“Are you going to be okay, Davina?” Josh asks. 

“Yeah, this is strange though,” Davina says. 

“What?” Aiden asks. 

“Witches don’t dream or have nightmares, but I am having them all the time.”

“Maybe the dreams are trying to tell you something that you missed,” Josh says. 

“I have the sealing sword, but that only works on vampires. Kol made sure that when he made it with me that no one else would get hurt.”

“Didn’t you say you got shredded by that stone thing?” Aiden asks. 

“Aiden, you are a genius,” Davina jumps from the bed and searches in her back for the Life Blood Stone. She pulls it out to inspect it. “For the dead, this will shred your soul. To the living it’s much worse, especially for a witch.”

“What are we doing today?”

“Finding Freya.”

*****

Hayley has the task of caring for Freya and Elijah, while keeping Rebekah from finding their location. The time that she had to save them shortened tremendously. Every witch that she has come across were either too young or happy that the Mikaelsons are dying. 

Freya lays in the bed in a run-down room. The snot green paint chips were made out of lead, the metal bedframe could barely hold her up. Her eyes darken with her dance with death. Her breaths are short and painful. The constant coughing makes matters worse. 

Hayley enters the room with a towel and food. She places a wet cold towel on Freya’s forehead to break the volcanic fever. 

“Freya, you need to eat,” Hayley demands. “I know it’s hard, but it will keep you alive longer.”

Freya turns her head away from the food. 

“Do you have any good news?” Freya asks. 

“No,” Hayley says in defeat. “Your brothers didn’t leave great impressions throughout their immortal lives.”

“Great.” Freya cough. Blood flies from her mouth. “It’s getting worse.”

“Maybe I can talk to Davina, maybe get her to stop.”

“I sacrificed her to save my brothers, brothers who created their own problems, from Lucien,” Freya says. “I’m the last person I she would save.”

*****  
Davina picks up a vial of Klaus’ blood. She holds it to the light before pouring onto a map of the U.S. She collects four candles and places them on each corner of the map. 

“Ce sang va trouver un lien,” she chants; the candles around the map glows and the blood on the map covers the map except one location. 

“They are in...” Josh inspects the map. “Kansas?”

“Looks like we are going to Kansas, y’all!” Aiden says with a horrible country accent. 

Davina and Josh refrain from laughing. They both have deadpan looks drawn on their faces. Aiden clears his throat to recover from the failed joke. Davina and Josh stare at each other and burst out laughing. 

“I get it, it was horrible,” Aiden says, he folds his arms. 

“I want to pay Freya a little visit,” Davina says, she has the smile of the vindictive stretched across her lips. “Dans ses dernières heures, permettez-moi de voir mon ennemi,” Davina chants. 

Davina spell allows her to appear in front of Freya, but Hayley can’t see her. 

“Wow,” Davina walks towards Freya. “You have seen better days.” Davina smiles. 

“Why are you here, Davina?” Freya coughs. 

“I’m trying to find out where you are,” Davina looks out of the window. “So, I can see you when you die, but before I go, I am going to hex you.”

Davina grips Freya’s hand. Freya attempts to counter-spell, but nothing happens. 

“Hayley, Davina is here,” Freya warns Hayley.

“She can’t see me,” Davina says. “The spell I cast is only for your eyes only.”

“What are you going to do to me?”

“I’m going to use you as a beacon to find you, but also make it that you can’t be consecrated.” Davina smiles. “Lorsque vous entrez dans le lieu de repos final, vous serez piégés dans un vide à jamais,” she chants. 

A small key and lock appear on Freya’s left hand, and a skull and crossbones on her right. 

“Now, you will never be consecrated and can’t return,” Davina says. 

She rises from Freya’s side and waves her hand in the air. Davina returns to Aiden and Josh. 

“Did you do what you needed?” Aiden asks. 

“Part of it, the next part will be in person.”

*****  
Freya inspects the two markings on her body. Freya rises from the bed to ransack through the books that Hayley has found. Hayley helps her to find an answer to reverse the curse. 

“I found nothing,” Hayley says. 

Freya throws a book in frustration against the wall waking up Hope. Her wails breeze through the house. Hayley groans in frustration. 

“Sorry,” Freya apologizes. 

Hayley storms off into the room where Hope sleeps. 

*****  
Davina walks into Marcel’s condo with Josh and Aiden. Aiden and Josh stay near the door. Davina journeys upstairs to Marcel’s room, but he’s nowhere to be found. 

She returns to the first level and glances at Josh and Aiden. She notices a note on the bar. She dashes to the note. 

The Note: _If you want to save Rebekah Mikaelson, meet me at the clock tower in the French Quarter._

“He went to the Clock Tower,” Davina throws the note back on the bar.

“We don’t have time to save her, we have to get rid of Freya,” Aiden says. 

“Aiden,” Josh says. “What the hell?”

“She is the reason why I was killed,” Aiden clenches his fist into his claws. “Dahlia only came to town because of Freya and the deal that their mother made with her.”

“I understand that you have a vendetta---the both of you, but I can’t let you two die again.” 

“Josh,” Davina gives him a hug. “You aren’t going to lose us.”

“And besides,” Aiden joins the hug. “You aren’t a bit mad that they dragged us into all of their bullshit?”

“Even Jackson was killed because Hayley couldn’t keep away from Elijah.” 

Aiden punches the wall until his hands bled. Josh stops him before he breaks his hands.

“So, she’s walking around with Elijah, while my brother died for her and the Mikaelsons?”

“She was guarding the caskets of the Mikaelsons,” Davina explains. “I want to get Kol while we are there.”

“I want to kill Hayley,” Aiden says. His eyes turn into a golden yellow. “She caused my friend to be killed because she had to be up Elijah’s ass.”

“I agree,” Davina says. 

“You two sound insane right now,” Josh says. 

“The problem is that you don’t sound insane enough,” Aiden says. 

Josh inspects Aiden’s hands, most of the wounds have healed. Davina struts towards the front door. Aiden and Josh dashes behind her, they run into Rebekah. 

“You killed Nik, Davina,” Rebekah says. 

Davina, Josh, and Aiden prepare to take on the Original. Davina took down Klaus on more than one occasion, but he wasn’t cursed neither. This could present a problem for the three of them. The spell Rebekah is under gives her ripper tendencies. 

“Rebekah, I have no problem with you,” Davina says. 

“I don’t have a problem neither,” she says. “I want to help you kill my brother Elijah.”


	4. Davina and Rebekah:Burning Down the City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebekah and Davina team up to take out the remaining Mikaelsons in an abandoned apartment complex. 
> 
> Rebekah reveals why she's fighting against her family. A new side of Davina is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter took forever; I started a new job and the end of the year is always the busiest. This chapter is the longest because this was the real reason why I wrote the story. 
> 
> **This chapter contains mild torture. Please read at your discretion.**. This will also be one of the last chapters. The next chapter will be a fast forward.

Rebekah and Davina pull up to the apartment complex and inspect the rundown building. Davina slowly exits the car with Rebekah by her side. The windows are old, the window panes infested with termites and the rust on the railings are visible from the car. 

“With all of the money they have stolen over the centuries,” Rebekah slams the car door. “You think they would have picked a better place,” Rebekah says as she strolls towards the stairs. 

“I will definitely need a tetanus shot after I am done here,” Davina avoids the railings. 

Rebekah uses her supernatural hearing to locate the apartment that her irksome siblings reside. Rebekah takes off up the stairs and Davina slowly follows. Rebekah kicks in the door while Davina catches her breath. 

“You couldn’t have waited?” Davina pants finally entering the door. 

Freya, weak from the river of toxins flowing through her veins, staggers to the door. Davina uses her magic to toss Freya against the wall. 

“Where’s that magic that you used to kill me?” Davina says. She tosses Freya across the room telepathically once more. 

“Davina, I’m sorry, I had to save my family,” Freya coughs. 

“Your family are the reason why everything happened in NOLA,” Davina closes her hands. Freya grips her throat. “Your family is a curse on the Earth.”

“What are you going to do, Davina?” Freya chokes. 

“I’m going to end your life, the same way you ended mines,” Davina throws Freya against the wall once more. 

Davina releases her from the spell. Freya struggles to rise from the floor as she gasps for air. Freya glances towards the bedroom door. She staggers her way towards the bedroom door.

“What the hell is happening to me?” Freya glances into Davina’s inferno eyes. 

“I am helping the poison flow through your veins,” Davina says. 

Freya makes it into the bedroom. Freya leans on the bed. Davina breaks Freya’s left humerus, the bone stabs and protrudes through Freya’s skin. Freya releases a ear-shattering shrill. Her screech fills the tiny apartment. 

Hope cries in the background startled from the scream. Hayley barges into the room. Hayley transforms into a vampire and Davina flicks her wrist. SNAP! Hayley collapses on the ground. 

“Now that Hayley is out of the picture,” Davina breaks Freya’s right femur. 

Freya releases another shrill. Freya screams on the ground. 

“Now you are going to feel every ounce of pain that I felt,” Davina struts to her bag in the living room. 

“Rebekah, let me go, sister,” Elijah gasps as she has him by the throat pinned against the wall. 

“You and Nik took everything from me,” Rebekah bites Elijah in the neck. “My happiness, my freedom, even my sanity!” Rebekah bangs Elijah’s head against the wall until he falls unconscious. 

“Davina, are you almost done with Freya?” Rebekah asks. She regains control of the curse. 

“I’m looking for my bag,” Davina scans the living room.

Rebekah points near the door. Hope cries still echo through the tiny apartment. Davina jogs into Hayley’s room. She stares at a crying Hope. She uses a spell to put Hope to sleep. She carefully places her back into the crib. 

Davina glances at herself in the mirror. Usually, this would be the time when Davina would want to stop, but this time she wants to make sure that the Mikaelsons are erased from history. Freya claims that she wanted to save her family, but it was her family that bought all of their problems on themselves. 

Davina was sick of people getting hurt because of the Mikaelsons and their never ending line of enemies. Cami was killed because of Klaus and Elijah jerking over Lucien, Tristan, and Aroua for 100 years. 

Davina was killed because the ancestors wanted the Mikaelsons killed so bad that they made a deal with a demon, the very demons that they hate. Davina knows that she wasn’t completely innocent. She knows she abused her power against the witches after the harvest ceremony. She wasn’t sorry that Kara and her followers were assassinated, they disrespected a regent witch and deserved their punishment. Any other witch would have been protected by the ancestors and would have gotten shunned or killed, but because it was Davina, they ignored everything and allowed the attack on her life.

Davina was very close to ending the Mikaelson bloodline. She glances as Hope. That baby is innocent and has no part in her family’s horrid tale. She didn’t want Hope to live without her mother, but if she continued to get in her way then she would make an example out of Hayley. 

“Get away from my daughter,” Hayley yells. 

“I’m not...” 

Hayley rams Davina into a wall. Davina pretends that Hayley has the upper hand. Davina squirms to get free. 

“Why shouldn’t I send you back to witch hell?” Hayley asks. 

“You can try, but I will just return and kill you,” Davina smiles. 

“What the hell is wrong with you, Davina?” Hayley asks. “This isn’t the kid that helped me save Hope.”

“You think that would have bought me a ticket from being killed by Freya, but nope, she still used me to steal power from the ancestors.”

Hayley releases Davina. Davina doesn’t flinch. Davina glares at Hayley and Hayley’s skin boils. Hayley screams from the intense pain. Blood seeps from the bubbles on her skin. 

“I could kill you right here, Hayley.” Davina says. She glances at Hope and then back to Hayley. “But that little girl needs her mother. For once, be a decent person and care about someone other than yourself.” Davina strolls pass Hayley. 

Hayley collapses on the ground. Her breathes are labored and careful. The boils vanish on her body as she heals. The redness on her body fades away. 

“Touch me again, and Hope will be an orphan,” Davina slams the door behind her. 

Rebekah tosses Elijah’s heart in the air. Davina pauses mid-stride. 

“I thought it would take more than that to kill an original?” Davina asks. 

“Werewolf venom is only strong to make us hallucinate, at best, but venom from seven different packs,” Rebekah strolls into the kitchen with pieces of paper. “Makes for a deadly cocktail.”

Rebekah lights the paper on fire. “I will warn Hayley to escape with Hope,” the flames from the paper engulf more of its host. “You have about five minutes before the place bursts into flames,” Rebekah warns. 

Davina nods and barges back into Freya’s room. Freya lays in a puddle of her vitality. Davina gains total glee from Freya’s pains. 

One final touch and she’s going to end the last of the Mikaelsons. Rebekah enters the room. 

“Rebekah,” Freya whispers. “Why?”

“You haven’t live with our brothers for 1000 years,” the curse conquers Rebekah. “You haven’t had them drain your happiness and your freedom. All I wanted was a family and to be happy, but Nik and Elijah couldn’t handle that I could be more happier than they.”

“Your family is a bunch of leeches, and they are all almost dead,” Davina says. 

“You are a Mikaelson too, Rebekah,” Freya coughs. “I saved you!”

“No,” she stares at Davina. “I wanted them dead before we knew you existed, dear sister,” Rebekah says. “Just because you saved me, doesn’t mean I owe you anything. You’re just like the both of them.”

“I did that to save our family,” Freya explains. 

“Klaus used to say the same thing all the time, a justification for his murders,” Rebekah yells. “Don’t you see, Freya. You are no different than them.”

“We need to heal her,” Davina commands. “Your blood will heal her poisoning for a while and her bones.”

“Why?” Rebekah asks. 

“I need her to reverse your curse. I have seen your curse once, in my great-grandmother’s talisman,” Davina says. “Two witches created the sword and two witches have to break it.”

Rebekah feeds Freya her blood and her bones reset back into her body. Freya’s too weak to scream or feel the pain. Rebekah lifts her from the ground. Davina notices the smoke entering from underneath the door. 

“We need to get out of here,” Davina warns.

“Hope and Hayley are outside,” Rebekah says. 

“Grab Freya and let’s leave,” Davina says. 

Rebekah grabs Freya and they speed out of the burning building. She goes back for Davina. 

“Freya,” Hayley calls. “You are alive.” Hayley gives her a hug. 

“Only until I get what I need and she’s as good as slaughtered,” Davina says. “If she doesn’t comply, she’s dead. Get it?” Davina walks to Josh and Aiden in the car. 

“We have extra passengers,” she points to the remaining Mikaelsons. “You have to come back for Rebekah and Freya.”

“What if they escape?” Josh asks.

“We won’t,” Rebekah says. 

“Is that building on fire?” Aiden yells. 

“We had to burn Elijah,” Rebekah says calmly. 

“You killed your own brother,” Josh states in amazement. 

“I was already plotting his death from the moment we came to NOLA,” Rebekah states. 

The drive back to NOLA was silent and long. Trees and roads for miles and the silence didn’t ease the boredom. Every few miles Hope’s cries fills the small space. Hayley attempts at calming only lasts for a short while. 

*****

After everyone returns to the compound the spell, Aiden and Josh drag Freya, bound by magic cancelling handcuffs, into the living room. They throw her on the ground. 

“Throw me any harder and you may actually kill me,” Freya says. 

“No one cares about you, Freya,” Aiden says. “You are lucky you are of some use.” Aiden storms out of the living room. 

“Aren’t you going to chase after him?” Freya asks as she rolls her eyes. 

“I’m going to keep my eyes on you, make sure you don’t try to escape.”

“So, the watch dog?” Freya says. “I thought Aiden was the wolf.”

Josh uses his vamp speed to hem Freya against the wall. 

“Give me a reason not to tear out your throat?” Josh grips her throat tighter. Freya digs her claws in Josh’s hands, but he isn’t phased. She fights to break free from his grip.

“We need her to remove the curse from Rebekah,” Davina lightly removes Josh’s hands from Freya’s throat. 

“What makes you think that I would ever help you?” Freya swallows. 

“Who said that you have a choice?” Davina asks. 

“Déplacez-vous vers moi,” Davina chants. Freya moves closer towards Davina. Davina waves towards the ground and Freya kneels in front of her. “Now that you are being a good girl, let’s get on with the curse.”

“Aiden,” Davina calls. 

Aiden returns to the living room with a blade and a bowl for Davina to complete the spell. Rebekah barges into the living rubbing the skull mark on her forearm. 

“Davina, we have to hurry,” she continues to rub the mark. “The curse is getting worse. I can feel it clouding my brain.”

“You are actually, for once, going to help someone without killing someone else,” Davina says. “I need to know the spell you used the first time.

“I had to ask for Finn’s help,” Freya says. “It was too much for me the first time alone and it didn’t even work with both of our strength.”

“I need to know in order to make it much better,” Davina rolls her eyes. “Everyone thinks that you are this strong witch, but you aren’t nothing, but a weak child. Just like Klaus.”

“Take off these handcuffs and I will show you how weak I am,” Freya says. 

Davina uses her powers to release Freya from the handcuffs. 

“Come on,” Davina say. “You threatened me. Now that the handcuffs are off, show me what you can do.”

Freya stretches her arms towards Davina. Davina gasps for air. She kneels on the floor. 

“Is...that...all...you...can do?” Davina says while she waves her hands in the air. The spell ends. 

Davina glares at Freya; her eyes and mouth spews blood. Freya counters the spell with snapping Davina’s neck. Davina body thumps on the floor. Freya body follows Davina’s moments after. 

Aiden and Josh rush into the room. They call for Marcel. Marcel and Josh move her body to the couch. Moments later Davina rises from the couch. She rubs her sore neck while slowly rolling it to make sure nothing is out of place. 

“They always go for the neck snap, so obvious,” Davina says. Davina glances at the lifeless body on the ground. “She should be awake soon.”

“What did you do?” Aiden asks. 

“I linked my life to hers, and then linked mines to her,” Davina explains. 

Everyone stares with confusion. Davina sighs. 

“When I died, I made sure that I would come back and linked her life to mines, but she would die in my place.”

“How is she going to help us now?” Rebekah asks. 

“I spelled her before I released her from the cuffs,” Davina says. 

“Wow,” Josh says. “I guess you really are a super witch.”

“Josh, most witches who are as old as her...”

Freya wakes up with a huge inhale. She surveys the room. She stares at Davina with a frown. 

“Are predictable,” Davina says. 

"I see that you have learned a few tricks from your time in hell," Freya says.  
"I have to you to thank, Freya," Davina smiles. "If you haven't used me to save your family, I wouldn't have had a reason to learn new magic."  
"New magic?" Freya asks.  
"They also can’t hear apparently," Davina says. "It’s a type of dark magic that doesn’t need the ancestors."

“NOLA witches rely on the ancestors for their magic,” Freya states. 

“Chemia,” Davina says. “It involved making dark objects and channeling dark energy.”  
"Kol invented that magic," Freya humphs.  
"I know and I am grateful that he taught me," Davina says. "That’s the only way I was able to kill all of the ancestors. Besides, traditional magic isn’t going to save your sister. You have to fight dark magic with a darker one."

“I don’t think you should be using that type of magic, Davina,” Josh suggests. 

Davina understands that Josh wants to help and that he’s correct. She shouldn’t practice dark magic because of the perpetual effects the magic will leave behind. The magic will consume you with greed and a thirst for more power, but she needed to save Rebekah.  
"You are full of hubris, Davina," Freya laughs. "You think you can control that kind of darkness?"  
"Last time, all you did was cut her skin and heat a blade, and look where that got us," Davina says. "You need more than a blade to perform a spell. I know your family has a liking for such things, but there's more to life than just stabbing people."  
The awkwardness mixes in with the silence. No one has clues to ease the tension. Davina has every right to be upset with Freya. After all, she dragged Davina into a fight that she wasn't even fighting. All she wanted to do is save Josh and Marcel, and be with Kol. That was her fight. Not Lucien, Tristian or Auroa. Not even saving Hope. Her fight was to clean her city of the Mikaelsons while saving her friends in the process.  
"When I am done with this spell, I am going to kill you," Davina storms out of the room and into the bathroom to collect some other items needed for the spell.  
Davina returns back into the room with witch-hazel. She sets the bottle on the table. She surveys the inventory she has on the table and notices that one item is missing. Moss.  
"Aiden," Davina calls. "I need some moss from the Bayou, can you please get some for me?" Davina pouts and puts her hands together, as if she was praying.  
"Only if Josh comes," Aiden turns his puppy-eyed gaze towards Josh. He even quivers his lips for added effect.  
"Sure," Josh says in defeat. "Those green wolf eyes always get me."  
"Might take a while, my nan will probably want to see me, since I'm alive again and all," Aiden explains.  
"Just not too long," Davina says. "But I understand."  
Josh and Aiden depart for the Bayou.

*****  
While Josh and Aiden retrieve the moss for the spell. Marcel chains Freya to the staircase of the compound. Klaus’ charred body remain for Freya to witness. Davina wants to show how she took down the hybrid, the big bad unkillable hybrid bastard, the same hybrid who boast about how people quaked from the sound of his name. Now his name is mixed in with his body's ashes. His name will blow away in the wind as will his ashes.  
"I know you have a grudge against my family, but you couldn't bury him?" Freya asks.  
Marcel ignores her comment. As far as he knows, she's only useful until Rebekah is cured and she will join her two brothers in the afterlife. Just a few more hours and the ear-slicing memories of her voice will fade away. 

“He was like your father!” Freya yells.  
"A father who killed my daughter," Marcel says. He leaves Freya to view Klaus' charred body.  
Davina's heels gets closer to Freya's general area. Davina leans against the wall while she enjoys the fruit of her revenge.  
"He got the easy way out," Davina says. "I am going to do much worse to you."  
"Why don't you kill me already?" Freya asks. "You apparently have the power."  
"Yes," Davina chuckles. "But what fun would that be. I want you to beg like I did when you left me to the ancestors." Davina yells.  
Terror appears on Freya's face. She has no idea of what Davina was going to do to her. She needs to find a way out of her situation. Without her magic and the effects of the poison sneaking back into her veins she couldn't do much. She also knows that she has limited time no matter if she escaped Davina or not.  
"You think Dahlia was horrible?"  
Davina collects blade from the table and stabs Freya near the heart. She raises the blade close enough to Freya's heart. Freya screeches fill the quick silence.  
"I'm much worse," Davina removes the blade and stabs her in the leg and repeats the same actions.  
Marcel rushes into the room to witness Davina snap. Marcel speeds towards her, but Davina throws him into the wall.  
"Leave me the hell alone, Marcel!" Davina stabs Freya once more in the arm.  
Freya screams at the top of her lungs, but the ear splitting scream doesn't make Davina flinch. It excites her even more. She has the chance to get the vengeance that she planned for over six months.  
"How does it feel to be helpless and not be able to fight back?" Davina asks. She twists the blade in Freya's open wound.  
Rebekah barges into the room to witness a bloody and three-holed Freya. She glares at Davina and back to Freya. Blood drains onto the floor.  
"What is with the bloody screaming?" Rebekah asks.  
"Finishing what I started," Davina doesn't rip her gaze from Freya.  
"Rebekah," Freya cries. "We are family."  
"You fit right in with the both of them," Rebekah says. “That was their excuse all of the time. That they did things to protect me.”  
"I saved you twice," Freya screams. "We are sisters."  
"We were until you sided with our brothers and double-crossed Kol and Davina," Rebekah says. "Was Kol your brother then?" The mark takes over Rebekah's mind once more. "Or did you forget that Davina risked her life for the same family that tried to kill her over again and used for power?"  
"You pretend as if you haven't done anything to save this family," Freya cries.  
Killing Elena two years ago was a bit much, but like Freya mentioned, they were going to kill her family, but more importantly she didn't want to die. They were going to kill her right with her brothers. They branded her the same Mikaelson as them, and she was different from them. She has a temper and that much was true, but she wanted peace and wanted love.  
"I have done things that will haunt me for life, but you act as if you have done a great deed by killing Lucien," Rebekah says. She provides Freya with slow handclaps. "How did you think Marcel and Kol would react?"  
"If she wouldn’t have broken the sireline…"  
"That sireline being broken had nothing with Nik having enemies!" Rebekah yells. "Nik bought that on himself when he boasted about being the most fearsome," Rebekah laughs. "The reason why no one went after him is because they didn't want to die; Davina only granted them the freedom to attack."  
"You pretend that breaking the sireline was the start of your family's problems," Davina twists the blade. "Just like a Mikaelson to put blame on someone else; instead of owning up to their bullshit."  
*****  
The sun kisses the ground when Aiden and Josh return with the moss needed for the spell. Davina folds her arms in mock anger.  
"Took you two long enough," Davina smiles. “I thought that men only lasted for like ten minutes,” Davina chuckles. 

Josh nudges Davina in the arm.  
"His nan wanted to make sure that we ate before we left," Josh says. "She also accepts that I am a vampire." Josh grins.  
"Called him her grandson and everything," Aiden grins as well. "Sorry it took so long, I tried to leave, but my nan wanted to show Josh embarrassing photos of me."  
"It's okay, I was killing time," Davina she glances at Freya.  
"What the hell happened here?” Josh glances at Freya sitting in her own blood.  
"Anger consumed me," Davina says nonchalant.  
"So, we have everything for the spell?" Aiden asks.  
"Yes, now we can begin." Davina signals Aiden to bring Freya into the middle of the compound for the spell.  
Freya puts up a fight before Aiden uses his werewolf abilities to subdue the magicless witch. Aiden shoves her into the table. Freya grunts from the sudden collision.  
"You are such the gentlemen," Freya rolls her eyes.  
"Don't tempt me." Aiden extends his claws. "I've been wanting to kill one of you since your aunt came to this town and killed me."  
"You are going to chant the spell that you used the first time onto the blade," Davina begins. "While I mix the paste for the scar."  
"What makes you think that this will work?" Freya asks in disbelief. Freya has tried this spell before and later that night Rebekah was back in a box, thanks to Elijah.  
"You were trying to heal your sister, a curse is like any other spell and can be broken," Davina walks away from the table.  
"Where are you going?" Freya asks with rising annoyance.  
"To get the book that will tell us how to break the curse," Davina responds.  
Davina enters the living room. She slams the enormous book on the table, which startles almost everyone, but Marcel. Davina glances at Marcel. Davina strides towards him and he puts his hands up.  
"I understand, D," Marcel starts. "I do, but I don't want you to be filled with vengeance that you get consumed by darkness and hatred."  
"Marcel…"  
"I don't want you to lose the vigor that's inside of you." Marcel hugs Davina. "Or the light that shined through the darkness that you have endured." Marcel releases Davina to wipe her tears. "Revenge is not all that it's cracked up to be."  
"Where's Vincent?" Josh asks. "Couldn’t you have used him for spell?"  
"He's finding the other packs that Lucien stole the venom from," Marcel explains. "He's trying to find a cure for Kol."  
"Where is Kol?" Rebekah stands in the door way holding the scar.  
"He's still sleep in the casket," Davina says.  
"Marcel," Rebekah tears up. "We can finally be together at last."  
Marcel speeds to Rebekah to give her a passionate kiss. Rebekah breaks the kiss and lays her head on his chest.  
"I can't wait until we start our lives together, Marcel."  
"Now that Klaus is dead, we all can live our lives," Marcel says.  
Davina mixes the witch-hazel and the moss together. She adds a few more ingredients and chants a spell over the green paste. The paste bursts into flames while she completes the chant. The bowl stirs as she's continues the chant. The flame reaches it’s apex before burning out completely.  
"My part is done." She nods to Freya to begin.  
Freya grips the blade. She chants over the blade, but the spell overpowers her. Blood leak from her nose and eyes. Davina offers her hand for Freya to channel. Although the power was a great boost it still wasn't enough.  
Davina and Freya's connection breaks with both of them panting.  
"It's not enough," Freya says.  
"We need something with magnificent power to channel," Davina says. She glances over at Marcel.  
"If it's to save Rebekah, then I'm in."  
Marcel lies on the table as he waits for Freya and Davina to make their connection. Freya returns to chanting the spell over the blade. Marcel's new form gave them the power that they needed. She continued the chant until the connection between all three of them shattered.  
The blade contains a crimson and sapphire aura. Davina inspects the blade and dips it in the paste.  
"Where did you get stabbed?" Davina asks Rebekah.  
Rebekah removes her shirt and points to the cross-like scar. Davina swiftly stabs Rebekah in the same spot at the scar.  
"Freya," Davina calls. "This is going to trigger the effects of the curse. I need you to apply the rest of the paste on the mark," Davina commands.  
Rebekah eyes turn completely black. She grips Davina's hands. Davina screams from the forceful grip.  
"D," Marcel calls. "Rebekah stop!"  
Rebekah turns her gaze to Marcel. Davina pushes the blade further into the wound. Freya applies the rest of the paste to the mark. It subdues Rebekah enough for them to finish the spell. Davina chants over the blade. Rebekah screams as the mark on her forearm burns like acid. Davina bleeds from her nose. The spell uses power that she does not have; Freya grips her arm and joins in on the chant.  
The skull marking on Rebekah's arm fades away. Davina removes the blade from her chest. Her wound heals minus the cross mark. Davina cheers because the spell actually worked. Removing a curse is possible, but very hard to break and she broke one of the most powerful curses known to witches. Rebekah falls unconscious from the pain and effects of the curse breaking.  
Freya glances over at Davina. Davina used most of her power breaking the curse, and Freya sees that as an opportunity to break away from Davina. Freya, herself isn't strong enough to use magic and with the poison returning back to work, she only had a few moments. She wasn't going out without a fight.  
"Motus," Freya chants, sending Davina flying into one of the cement walls. Davina doesn't get up and everyone rushes towards her.  
Freya seizes the moment to escape. Freya makes it out of the compound and onto the busy streets of NOLA. Freya's vision blurs the further she was away from the compound. Freya managed to walk five blocks before coughing blood. Freya passes out on the sidewalk.  
Freya wakes up to Davina sitting in a chair across from her with her arms folded and a dangerous scowl. Davina rises from the chair and kneels in front of Freya. Davina punches Freya in the face.  
"I hope you enjoyed my spell that I placed on the compound," Davina says. "It's a shame that we are the ones that found you, but then how would you explain being poisoned without exposing yourself."  
"I'm already dying," Freya spits up blood while coughing. Her eyes are dark and her face looks sunken in. "Just finish it."  
"No," Davina commanded. "I want to watch you suffer." Davina returns back to the chair. She resumes her previous position. "I am glad that you were poisoned, made getting revenge much more fun."  
Freya breaths are short. Freya fight to get air into her empty lungs. Davina retrieves the Life-Blood Stone from the table. She tosses it into the air a few times.  
"This little stone has so much power," Davina says. "I always wanted to see what will happen to a living witch when they used this stone."  
Davina points the stone towards Freya and chants the spell. Freya pleas with Davina to stop the spell and let her live, but Davina ignores all of her pleas.  
"How does it feel?" Davina asks. She honestly wanted to know the amount of pain Freya was experiencing.  
Freya continues to scream and holler until the spell ended and the same mark on the stone was on her forehead. Blood rivers from the wound, her eyes, mouth and even ears. Freya eyes rolled to the back of her head.  
Aiden enters the room, "That looks pretty intense."  
"I wonder what happens. I know it shreds your soul in the afterlife, but I don't know about the living."  
"You are telling me that you don't know if she's dead or not?"  
"I know she's dead, but I don't know the after-effects."  
"What do we do with her body?"  
"I will consecrate her and leave her to the ancestors."  
"What will they do to her?"  
"I don't know, but she's a Mikaelson and they probably have something much worse than what they did to me," Davina says. 

Freya's soul is currently in the void. Nothing around her. No dead ancestors, no living people, no noise. Silence. Darkness. 

"Where the hell am I?"

A voice strikes her ear. Freya searches for the source. Still, complete darkness. 

"You haven't been consecrated," the voice approaches Freya. "And weren't part of a coven, officially."  
"I was made a NOLA witch," Freya protested. 

"You were made a NOLA witch, and not part of a particular coven, you have no place in the city," a small light brightens before Freya. 

"Who the hell are you?" Freya backs up.

"Oh my, you are going to be here forever."

"What the hell are you talking about?" 

"Sweetie," the voice approaches Freya and her face is revealed. The voice was a woman with long, curly blonde hair. Her green eyes are small and kind. There's not a blemish on her face. Her heart-shaped pink lips curl into a frown. "With that mark on your forehead, you are stuck here. No matter if someone consecrates you. That mark made sure that you will never find peace. Worse than death."

The woman fades slowly. She was being consecrated. 

"I am sorry that you will never find peace."

"Is there a way I can be bought back to life?"

"Only a one way street until consecration," the woman fades. "Welcome to real purgatory."  
Freya collapses to her knees. 

"Davina won," Freya cries. "She took out all of us."  
*****  
Davina burns Freya's body after the consecration. She thought about throwing her ashes into the trash, but then images of Kol and Rebekah flashed into her mind. Although they didn't get along with her, she was still their blood and probably want to bury her. 

"I can care less what you do with her ashes," Rebekah responds as Davina attempts to give her the urn. "I barely knew her, she was always a means to an end for me."

"She did save you twice," Davina says. 

"After our family got me in trouble, twice," Rebekah protests. 

"I didn't expect you to be on my side," Davina places the urn on the table. "Especially, when it came to killing Freya."

"She was only my sister through blood, I wasn't that attached." Rebekah struts out of the room. "How are we going to save Kol?"

"We need to hurry fast, the spell is going to start wearing off soon, there's not a lot of magic left in the blade to keep him sleep."

"Too…late…love," Kol says. He leans in the doorway drenched in sweat and blood from the wound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the formatting, I will fix it when I have the time; probably this weekend.


	5. Year Four: Unraveling Threads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four years have passed since Freya and the Mikaelsons were killed with the exception of Kol and Rebekah. Everyone travels far and wide to find the cure to Kol's illness. 
> 
> The soul-shredding spell begins to have its effect on Davina. She can't keep her emotions together and loses control of her magic at times.
> 
> Three special surprise guests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to end the chapter in five chapters, but then the chapter kept getting longer; therefore, I have split it into two chapters.

After five years of stressful searches for answers, Davina doesn’t get close to finding a cure for Kol. Davina separated herself from Marcel after year three, she doesn’t want the reminder of the man who put Kol in this state. She heard his explanations about his anger about her death, although she wanted the Mikaelsons to pay for their sins, Kol had nothing to do with her death. 

She has tried everything from chemia—the magic that Kol created, dark magic, and even used Hope’s magic to help reverse the scars that Marcel left, but nothing worked. The ancestors made sure that there would be nothing to stop them from taking down the Mikaelsons. Davina even tried voodoo and the same disappointing result. 

It was Aiden who found the answer to the cure. They needed the blood of the werewolf tribes that created the cure. Then another roadblock leaped out at them, they needed the spell that the ancestors bound to the venom. Freya was one of the people who knew the spell to reverse the spell, but when Davina shredded her soul without consecrating her, she sentenced Freya to an eternity of hell. Freya couldn’t be saved, even if Davina could pull her back from the void. Freya’s soul is forever scattered through the dimensions of death. They would never be able to put her soul back together. 

Davina only survived because she tied herself, six years before, to the blade that her and Kol made. Although at times, she slips into a great depression to the point that her magic does more harm than good. There’s a time when she was in one of her moods, she almost blocked out the sun with suffocating smog. Other times, she cries for hours. Her shredded soul fights to keep itself together. Parts of her mind fades and she forgets many things at times. 

Davina was on another mission, find a way to save her own life. She was fading over the years. She was only twenty-two and was going to be dead, yet again, and maybe for good this time. Ever since her coven dragged her into this horrible life, she has had nothing but heart-shattering, life-draining, soul-shredding dread. 

Rebekah searched the globe for spells that could give them a direction. Her travels bought her to the town that she left panicked before she shadowed Klaus and Elijah to New Orleans, Mystic Falls. Vincent would often travel with Rebekah to collect the blood from the werewolves. Before coming to Mystic Falls, they made a detour to Brooklyn to cure Rebekah from vampirism and before they can cure Kol, they need to heal his wounds. 

Vincent couldn’t recall the spell. Davina even searched his mind for the spell, but with no link to the ancestral plane, they had no connection to the specific ancestors who possessed Vincent that day. They ancestors also made sure to sterile his memory before they left him to defend himself against Lucien. 

*****  
Vincent and Rebekah wake up the rings of Rebekah’s phone. The hotel that they rented last night was luxurious. Since their brothers were dead, there was enough money to go around. Rebekah thinks they owed her that much. Rebekah climbs from one of the California King Beds and strolls to the balcony. 

“Hey,” Rebekah answers. 

Davina’s on the other side. 

“Did you find the answer yet?”

“Not yet,” Rebekah sighs. “I know a witch where I am at, that could possibly help.”

“Okay, keep me posted?”

Rebekah absently nods. Then she notices Davina is not in her face, “Sure, love.” Rebekah switches the phone to the other ear from pain in her arm. “How are you, Davina?”

“The stone’s magic is having massive effects on me,” Davina’s voice trembles. “I almost hurt Aiden in one of my manic episodes.” Davina breaks down in tears. “Rebekah, I don’t know what to do anymore.”

“We will figure out what’s going on, but we may have to put you down like Kol,” Rebekah struggles to calm Davina. 

“I’m scared,” Davina cries. “I almost killed him.”

“I will be back home as soon as I can,” Rebekah says. She dashes into the room to awaken Vincent from his dreamless sleep. “Davina is getting worse, you have to get back home.”

“The stone’s side-effect,” Vincent yawns. “She was supposed to remain dead. I may have an answer…”

“Why the bloody hell haven’t you told anyone?”

“I don’t know if it will work,” he defends his words. “No one has ever survived the Life-Blood Stone.”

“There might not be lots of information, but we have to try. She almost killed Aiden and she’s petrified of what she will do next.”

“I’m catching the next flight; can you handle everything here?”

“Yes,” Rebekah groans. “I’m a witch now.”

“You haven’t been practicing magic very long and haven’t practiced since a millennium ago.”

“I know, but Davina needs your help.”

Vincent nods. He stuffs his clothes into the suitcase. Rebekah finishes her conversation with Davina and prepares to begin her day. She inhales and closes her eyes. She enjoys having her emotions in check and to live a human life, but she misses having invincibility. She had to learn how to survive drunk-driving teens and hurricanes. 

*****  
Rebekah arrives at the Salvatores' house. She notices two new cars to their usual cars. She strides past the cars to the front door. Stefan swings open the door. 

“You’re not invited in,” Stefan closes the door. Rebekah stops it with a spell. Shock springs on Stefan’s face. 

“I don’t need to be invited in anymore, Stefan,” Rebekah says. “But since when can vampires invite and uninvite anyone into a home?”

“I’m not one anymore, Bonnie stabbed me with the cure, but to be fair I killed Enzo.”

“Who is Enzo?”  
Enzo speeds to the door. He glances at Rebekah and she freezes with shock. 

“I met you in 1912,” Enzo begins. “You haven’t aged.”

“I can say the same about you, but then I already knew the answer.”

Bonnie walks to the door, “Enzo who are…” Bonnie freezes in place. 

“Is anyone going to let me in? I’m turning into bacon.”

Everyone allows her to enter the house. Bonnie snatches Rebekah’s hand. 

“No daylight ring?” Bonnie says. 

“That would be a gift from me,” Damon enters the living room with a shot of Scotch. “Hello, Rebekah.”

“You gave her the cure, didn’t you?” Bonnie crosses her arms. 

“She killed her disgustingly annoying ass brothers,” Damon smiles. “That’s more than enough reason for me.”

“What do you want, Rebekah?” Bonnie asks. 

Rebekah humbles herself, "You are the last person that probably wants to see me…"

"At least you didn’t underestimate my hatred for you," Bonnie retorts.

Rebekah refrains from rolling her eyes. "I need your help," she pleas. "Kol is cursed by a spell placed by New Orleans Witches. I have no way to reverse the spell. My friends and I have been trying this for four years."

"Friends?" Bonnie asks. "Didn’t think people could actually tolerate you for longer than five seconds." Bonnie snatches Rebekah’s reserved drink from Damon’s hands. She tosses back the drink. “Everyone always asks for my help and what do I get in return? A dead mother, father, my chance at a human Enzo…” she glares at Damon and Stefan. “I’m done helping people.”

“I know the feeling, I do. I can’t maybe help you with Enzo, that doesn’t involve Elena’s blood.”

“There’s a cure other than inside of Elena?” Enzo asks. 

“It’s a stretch, but Voodoo Witches used it to save people from vampirism,” Rebekah says. 

Rebekah takes off her leather jacket and tosses it to Stefan. Stefan throws it into the fireplace. 

"Stefan, what the actual fuck?" Rebekah raises her hand to melt Stefan’s brain. 

“Oh,” Damon chuckles. “Stefan’s a telepath. Before he was turned, he had great abilities. I wouldn’t push your luck.”

Stefan remains quiet, he anticipates that Rebekah wants to crush his brain. Stefan was ready, all he has to do if rip off the necklace Bonnie had made for him.   
“I don’t have my magic,” Bonnie says. 

“I know, each witch has a talent that enhances their abilities,” Rebekah says. “You have a link to the psychic plane and I have a link to the magical plane.”

“You can sense magic?” Bonnie asks. 

“Yeah. Pretty strong too.” She glances over at Stefan. “Someone in here is giving off strong witch energy.”

“Stefan’s not a witch,” Damon defends. “We have the same parents.”

“Giuseppe Salvatore was a womanizer,” Rebekah pours herself a shot of Scotch. “He fathered many more children, but only claimed two.”

“Yeah. He was an abusive dick,” Stefan speaks. “We know.”

“Your mother left, not because of Giuseppe, but because of her own affair,” Enzo says. 

“What affair?” Damon asks. 

“She slept with a witch and mothered Stefan,” Rebekah explains. “I am older than all of you and my ears always pressed to the wind.”

“Your mother probably gave you an amulet to hide your powers from Damon’s father,” Rebekah smiles. She takes the sip and chokes on the strength of the burn. 

Stefan grips the gold-covered jade necklace. Bonnie inspects the necklace. Rebekah winks. 

“She’s right,” Bonnie says. “Jade is used to trap a witch’s power. That’s why witches don’t use them in their spells.”

“Now that the cat is freed; are you going to help me?” Rebekah asks. 

“Yes, if you can get my magic back.”

“Your magic is just blocked, not gone,” Rebekah says. “Stefan, you can be of help too, if you want.” Rebekah tosses the glass towards Stefan. 

*****  
Bonnie and Enzo fly to New Orleans with Rebekah, Stefan was blackmailed by Enzo. Stefan wants his secret relationship to be just that, a secret. Stefan complains the whole time during the flight to annoy Bonnie and Enzo. 

Once they touch down in NOLA, they are greeted by Vincent and the stars and the brilliant light moonlight. They exchange names and stroll to Vincent’s car. Enzo and Stefan soak up the beautiful scenery. Stefan has been here plenty of times, but never enjoyed the beauty of the city. He always had a reason to distract him from the city.

 

The car pulls into the compound and the three stroll towards the door. Davina and Aiden greet them at the door. Aiden stares at Enzo a little longer than Josh or Enzo would have enjoyed. Then Josh caught himself staring at Stefan. 

"Want to paint me?" Stefan asks. 

"Sorry," Josh apologizes. 

“Don’t worry, I was staring back." Stefan winks. Aiden growls. Josh smacks Aiden’s head. 

"Men and their one-track minds," Rebekah blurts. She storms off with Enzo and Bonnie into the living room abandoning Stefan with Aiden and Josh. Davina leads Bonnie and Enzo into the dining room. 

"Hi," Davina extends her hand. "I'm Davina."

Bonnie accepts Davina's handshake, "Bonnie Bennett."

Davina smiles with glee. "Your family is famous," Davina fangirls. "Your family and the way they stood their ground during the witch trials, amazing." Davina awes at the fact that a living Bennett is in her presence.

"Wow," Bonnie says. "Didn't know my family was that well known." Bonnie takes a seat on the couch.   
"What's your last name?"

"Claire," Davina whispers. 

"Not Sinclaire?"

"It was my ancestor's name before we had to change it," Davina explains.

"Your family is famous as well. Look up your ancestry and you’ll be surprised at what you will find," Bonnie says.

"I am glad you two are bonding over witch families and all but we have a task to do," Rebekah barges into the room.

"I don't sense magic from you," Davina surveys the room. “But there’s a strong magical presence.” 

"I lost it while I was on the run from the Armory," Bonnie shrugs. "They wanted me to open this door to release this demon, which turned out to be a siren."

"That explains why your magic is locked," Davina says. “That doesn’t explain the excess of magic.”

"Locked?" Bonnie asks. “Rebekah said the same thing.”

"Yeah," Davina says. "Your magical energies is off balance. Only the ancestors can take your magic from you.”

"How do I unlock it?" Bonnie asks. 

"After you tell us the spell to help, Kol," Rebekah commands. 

"You know the spell?" Davina jumps with excitement. "I expected nothing less from a Bennett witch."

"Kol was bitten by a vampire with all seven packs' venom," Bonnie says. "Then sealed by a spell."

Davina nods. Bonnie strolls to a sweat-drenched and cough-spelled Kol. His clothes are as wet as a bathing suit in summer. Bonnie stares at him with great concern; of all the Mikaelsons, Kol wasn't too bad. He only tried to kill everyone to stop Silas from being brought back to the living. Manipulated by Klaus and the rest of his siblings to deal with their enemies. 

"Do you know the spell that allows you to detect if someone is hexed?" Bonnie asks Davina. Davina nods. "Great. Because I need to know how many spells is on Kol and the type of spells."

"I never thought to do that," Davina admits. "I was trying to find a cure for the poison."

"Originals are immune to the venom, it's the spell on top of the venom that's killing him," Bonnie says. "They were made to withstand werewolf bites after their brother, Henrik, died by werewolves."

"Right. Makes sense."

Davina slices Kol's palm to obtain blood. She then whispers a spell over the blood, many voices come from the crimson drop on her finger. 

"This thing has a ton of little spells on it," Davina says. "When they created Lucien, they weren't taking chances to make sure that the Mikaelsons stayed dead," Davina says. "They also cursed Kol to kill me to get to me. They shredded my soul."

"Shredded your soul?" Enzo's British accent fills the room.

"It's the stone, the life-blood stone, it magically marks you and shreds your soul into pieces," Davina explains. 

"That way no one can ever save you or bring you back to life," Bonnie finishes. 

"The only way to come back is to have a strong hold on the living, an anchor," Davina says. 

"I heard of this stone once," Bonnie says. "My grams had one that my ancestor Emily made, but it was forbidden for me to use."

"It uses the vengeful energy one has, but it also takes a lot of energy," Davina says. "I used it on Freya and it drained me for two weeks."

"If it shreds your soul when dead," Enzo says. "What happens when you are alive?"

“Your soul can’t withstand that amount of power,” Bonnie says. She stares at Davina’s darkened eyes. Davina’s face sinks in slowly with each passing day. “You’re dying.”

"That’s one of the side-effects," Davina says. “Other’s uncontrollable mood swings and no control of my magic.”

“No one is going to answer my question?” Enzo asks. 

"You can't be consecrated," Bonnie interjects. "My grams told me that the stone on the living shreds the soul to the point where the person can't be whole and if that's the case."

"Freya's stuck in a permanent void," Davina finishes. "Never finding peace."

"She must have screwed you hard for you to give her a permanent purgatory sentence," Bonnie says. "Remind me to stay on your good side."

"Can we focus on Kol?" Rebekah says impatiently. 

"I'm only doing this for Kol," Bonnie says.

"I can kill you in an instant. Remember that," Enzo says. 

"Okay, no more bloodshed, please," Josh says. "How do we get Bonnie's magic back?"

"She has to meditate, but we don't have the time right now," Kol says. "Bonnie Bennet…" Kol coughs. "If you help me, I will help you. You have my word." Kol coughs blood. 

"We need to strip the many layers of magic from Kol," Bonnie says. "You have to listen to the one spell that stands out. That’s the ‘glue’ of the spell.”

Davina repeats the spell once again. The whispers grow more and more with each trailing second. 

"It's so much going on, I don't think it's possible," Davina says. 

"It's much possible, my love," Kol says. "Cancel out all of the noise. Witches do spell like this to stop other witches from breaking their spells."

Davina closes her eyes and spells the blood again. There's one voice that was louder than the others. Van Nguyen. Davina concludes that they needed someone with great power in the living plane to cast the spell. Vincent cast the spell, but Van used him as a conduit. 

"I thought Vincent cast the spell?" Davina asks. "Van's voice is strong in this spell."

"He must have used Vincent like a dummy," Kol says. "You would need a power being on Earth to finish the spell. He was regent at the time."

"The spell might still be implanted in his mind," Bonnie says. 

"I checked, multiple times, nothing is there," Davina says. 

"When you use a puppet, what is left behind?" Enzo asks. 

"Fingerprints," Josh answers. 

"Don't look for an exact spell, but the fingerprint to trace back the spell," Aiden says. "This man should have been a witch."

"I was, but then I got consumption and died."

"That's very bleak," Josh says. 

"That was my existence," Enzo says. 

“Did Vincent follow you in?” Davina asks. 

They all shake their heads. Davina retrieves her phone to call Vincent. Everyone else tends to Kol to make sure he's comfortable enough until they reverse his condition. Kol fights for air in his lungs. Davina paces the floor waiting for Vincent to enter the compound. 

Thirty minutes later, Vincent enters through the door of the compound. Vincent sits in a dining room chair as Davina places her index and second fingers on each side of his temple. 

"Please, don't fry my brain," Vincent cries. 

"I won't," Davina says. "If I do the spell correctly."

Fear bruises Vincent's face, "Are we sure we need to do this, man?"

"Yes," Kol says. "Remember when Finn was in your mind, and we used him to find you?" Vincent nods. "This is the same thing, except we have to go in your mind because when the ancestors were controlling you, Van was also controlling you."

"I was possessed by your brother and now Van," Vincent chuckles. "Who's next? You?" He points to Bonnie.

"Vincent, stop!" Davina commands. 

Davina whispers the spell. Vincent grips the arms of the chair as she chants the spell, Vincent's screams fill the room. Images of Van in the cemetery with a book open on the spell tablet. Van chants over the book. Davina chants harder. Vincent screams louder. 

"He's spelling a book?" Davina says with confusion. 

"That must have been when Vincent was mixing the serum with Freya's blood," Kol says. "That mixture would have killed him because vampires are weak to werewolf venom."

"You need to the chant that Van says during the mixture, most likely Vincent would be saying it too," Kol coughs. 

Davina returns to the spell. She repeats the words that Vincent speaks and tells Bonnie to record her. Once Davina, the task is complete they place Vincent on the couch for some rest. 

"Did you get everything?" Davina asks.

"Recording the whole time," Bonnie says. "We need a huge vial of blood from Kol to separate the venom and the give him the blood back."

"Like doping," Josh says. 

"Yeah," Bonnie answers. "But sans spell, and we have to make our own spell to counter that spell."

"That sounds very easy," Josh says. 

"It's difficult, but it can be done," Bonnie says. 

Bonnie plays back the recording of the spell. The room is silent as they listen to the spell multiple times. Once they remembered the spell, they worked on reversing it. It didn't come as an easy task, it took them three days to decipher the first two words. 

"The spell is in a language I don't understand," Bonnie says. 

"Same here. My spells are usually in French." Davina says. 

"Mines in Latin."

"This is…" Davina says before Stefan cuts her off. 

"Old Norse," Stefan says. "This is based on the Viking language.”

“That would have helped three days ago," Davina growls. 

"Sorry,” Stefan says. “I studied different languages. This being one of them.”

Bonnie raises and eyebrow, "Want to fill us in?”

"If you can get someone who speaks Icelandic, then we are great.”

"Thankfully, you have someone from that area,” Kol says. “My mother and father are from that area.”

"I'm going to go sightseeing. I didn't make this all about business," Enzo says.

"What is there to see? You have seen it all before," Bonnie says. 

"Remember, I have been in captivity for fifty years. I haven't been back since," Enzo clarifies.

"Don't stray too far, I need to channel your vampirism later," Bonnie says. 

Enzo plants a kiss on Bonnie's lips. He waves to Davina and exits the compound. 

"Do you think he will be safe?" Bonnie asks. 

"It's New Orleans, near the French Quarter. No one is safe here." Davina returns to reading the book in front of her. "If he doesn't have enemies here, he's fine." 

"I don't know," Bonnie says. "I just found out he was a witch."

"Wait, this entire time you didn't know he was a witch?"

"No, he never told me," Bonnie says.

"Maybe he has his reasons."

"Maybe." Bonnie pauses. "I wish he would have trusted me."

*****  
Enzo carries the cure to vampirism in his pocket. This trip for him was finding the witch who can help him make more for Kol and himself. They have lived their share of lifetimes and they didn't want to live longer than they needed. Josh wants to enjoy his life as a vampire; he loves Aiden and when he begins to age then he will take it, but until that time comes, he's not taking the cure. 

Enzo doesn't enjoy having a vial of blood in his pocket. If any vampire catches him with the cure, he's dead. He walks into an herbal store with voodoo dolls in the display window, Layla's Place made him shiver. 

"Enzo, how have you been?" Layla doesn't look old enough to have known Enzo long but hugs him like an old friend. 

"Layla," Enzo returns the hug. 

"You are with a Bennet witch?" 

"Yes, her name is Bonnie. Sheila's granddaughter."

"How is she?"

"Dead."

"Ouch. Sheila was a powerful witch. I miss our fun times."

"I need your help with a spell."

"Enzo, I told you before, there's no cure for vampirism."

Enzo pulls out the vial of the cure. Layla snatches from him. She shakes the vial, Enzo snatches it back. 

"That's an actual cure?" She stares dumbfounded. 

"Yeah. Bonnie's ancestor, Qetsyiah created it and I want you to reverse engineer it."

"This isn't a science lab, Enzo. A spell like that took much power to perform," Layla moves behind the counter. "The spirits hate me because I tied my life to your vampirism. Thanks for dying about thirty times!"

"I was captured. It's not my fault."

"I forgive you."

"I will try, but I need something powerful enough to mimic the same power that ancestor used."

"Can't you contact her?"

"With no other side, unless she was a NOLA witch, I can't contact her."

"Of course, why would anything ever be that easy?" Enzo smiles. “Can you channel another witch?”

“They would need to have a nexus vorti of power,” she explains. 

“I will be back.” Enzo smiles.


	6. Kol Rises and Davina Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie is dragged by Stefan to meet Layla. Layla reads Bonnie's tarot cards in regards to her relationship with Enzo. 
> 
> Kol is healed, but Davina's life takes a drastic turn for the worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tarot card reading is just a basic interpretation. I know there's more to the interpretations depending on the position of the cards and the cards next to it.

*****  
Kol, Bonnie, and Davina decipher much of the spell used to create Marcel’s venom. Everyone concluded that Esther still was pulling the strings of the NOLA witches, as she was older than almost all of them. She was and still is a force to fear. 

“My mother is still wicked,” Kol coughs. “This spell is almost unbreakable.”

“You need to rest,” Bonnie demands. 

“I’ll rest when you have your magic back.”

Bonnie doesn’t fight his words. A few hours later, the spell was roughly translated to the point where Bonnie and Davina can prepare a counter spell. 

“Do you think this will work?” Davina asks. 

“Yeah,” Bonnie smiles. “Kol wants this to work as much as you do.”

*****  
Enzo pulls Stefan into the store. Layla turns to Stefan and drops her jaw. She moves from behind the desk and examines him. 

“May I help you?” Stefan raises an eyebrow.

“A descendant of Raymond Smoke.”

“Who?”

“Raymond Smoke,” she pauses. “The Eternal Flame Coven’s leader.”

“Don’t know him.” Stefan shrugs. 

“Enzo, his power is more than enough.”

“You are using me for a spell?” Stefan glares at Enzo. 

“We need your help to mass-produce the cure.”

“Why would I want to help?”

“Maybe I can convince him?” Layla speaks. 

“Go for it.” Enzo exits the store. 

“Stefan, I know you didn’t ask for these powers, but you have them and you can do some good with them.”

“I don’t even want to use them at all.”

“It sucks,” Layla says. “I get it.” She grips his hands. “You are worried about what someone in New York City might think of your new-found truth. He’s a werewolf himself.”

“How did you… Did you read my mind?”

“No,” she laughs. “I’m a seer.”

“That’s normal,” Stefan rolls his eyes. 

“All it means is that I know most aspects of your life.” She retrieves a tea cup and tea leaves. “There’s many forms of fortune telling, Stefan.”

“How is that going to help me?” Stefan folds his arms. 

“When you were alive in the late 1700’s, your power didn’t manifest they were locked away,” she explains. 

“With a necklace my mother gave me.”

“Yes,” she extends her hands. “Motus!” She chants. The necklace flies from Stefan’s neck into her hand. 

Stefan holds his head from the pain of multiple voices banging against his brain and skull. As more voices jam their way into his head, the louder he grunts. 

“What is happening to me?” Stefan groans. His face red from concentration. 

“Some witches are just born with magic, as some witches are born with special abilities that enhance their craft.”

“What does that have to do with me?” Stefan grips his head. “Make it stop!”

“You have to quiet the noise and concentrate on your voice from within.”

“What?!” He grunts.

“Something or someone that gives you peace.”

Stefan closes his eyes, but the voices get louder and louder. Layla walks over and grips Stefan’s hands. 

“Concentrate, Stefan,” she whispers. “This isn’t the first time it happened.”

“It’s been over a century,” Stefan complains. 

“You can excel pass this,” she smiles. “Now focus.”  
*****  
Bonnie collapses on the ground. She holds her head, the same way Stefan did with Layla. Davina, Josh, and Aiden rush to her side. Kol attempts to rise, but his legs buckle under him. 

“The psychic plane is out of balance,” Kol coughs. “When Stefan became human, some hundred-plus years of locked up psychic energy was released. Witches that have a strong connection to this plane will be affected.”

“How come it’s nothing is happening to Davina?” Josh asks. 

“Davina has a strong connection to the death plane,” Kol explains. “Most of the witches in NOLA do.”

“How can we help her?” Davina asks. 

Kol slips into unconsciousness. Davina rushes to his side to shake him awake, but nothing happens. 

“The sleep spell must be active,” Davina says.

Bonnie releases another ear-shattering scream. Blood waterfalls from her nose. 

“She’s losing… so… much,” Josh’s hunger rises. 

Davina does the only thing that could stop him, snap his neck. Josh’s body thuds on the ground. Aiden moves his body to the bedroom. Davina stares at Bonnie's suffering, and with Kol sleep, she doesn’t know how to help. 

Enzo barges into the compound. He lifts Bonnie’s head, “Say this spell, scutum mentions imago.”

Davina repeats the spell until Bonnie screams ceases. Enzo holds Bonnie as he wipes the blood from her nose. 

“What the hell is going on?” Bonnie asks.

“Stefan is causing the malfunction of the psychic plane,” Enzo assists Bonnie to the couch. “I took him to an old friend to help him with his regained powers.”

“Is that where you went?” Bonnie asks. 

“Yes, I should have told you what I was doing, but I didn’t want you to worry.”

“I may be pissed at Stefan, but right now, I don’t want him to die,” Bonnie rises from the couch. “Help him as much as you can.”

*****  
After hours of mind-splitting meditation, Stefan has some control over his power. The voices disappeared from his head. The fear of opening his eyes struck him. He didn’t need for the voices to return. 

“Don’t be scared,” Layla’s soft voice strikes his ears. 

Stefan, with caution, opens his eyes. The voices don’t return. Stefan smiles and snatches Layla into a hug. She smiles and returns the embrace. 

“Thank you,” Stefan smiles. 

“My great-grandmother is the one who taught me,” she says. “She helped you 100 years ago, she told me that we would encounter one another.”

“I would question how your great-grandmother was able to help you, especially when you would have been younger, but I was once a vampire and now I am a witch.”

“Stefan, I need your help.”

“Enzo did mention that to me,” Stefan says. “How can I help?”

“You have a huge cloud of power suffocating you,” Layla’s gaze intensifies. “That’s about how much power I would need to reverse engineer the cure.”

“How do you know about the cure?” Stefan raises an eyebrow. 

“Enzo bought me a batch,” Layla holds Elena’s blood in her hands. “The cure only works while inside your body. If you are drained, you age. What if I told you there’s a way to give you the properties of the cure without having to rely on it staying inside your body?”

“How?” 

Layla retrieves a large book from the back room of the store. She flips open a page and shows Stefan. Stefan glances at her.

“You can read Old Norse,” Stefan says. “If I help you, can you help me?”

Layla nods. 

*****  
Bonnie scribbles words on the paper and scratches them out in anger. She tosses the pencil onto the table. She leans her head back and stares at the ceiling. Her phone vibrates. The sensation scares her enough to snap her out of her rage. She glances at the phone and groans. 

“What, Stefan?” Bonnie answers with anger. She still hasn’t forgiven Stefan for killing Enzo. It took her curing her mother and two years to bring Enzo back. 

“Bonnie, I know I have a lot to make up for,” Stefan begins. Bonnie remains silent. “I told you that I wanted to start making things better.”

“How are you going to do that?” Bonnie rolls her eyes. 

“I have someone who can read Old Norse besides Kol.”

Bonnie’s interest rises, “Continue.”

“She can read the spell for us and translate it, but she needs help producing the cure…” Stefan is interrupted. 

“How does she know about the cure?” Bonnie folds her arms. 

Stefan doesn’t want Enzo to be chewed out by Bonnie, and she already hates him. “I told her about it, I snuck some of Elena’s blood a while back,” Stefan sighs. “I heard Enzo talking about how much he wants to be with you and doesn’t want to live without you when you die...”

“We can’t keep using Elena as an endless supply of the cure,” Bonnie cuts him off. 

“After I told Enzo my plan, he wasn’t happy either but after much convincing and bribes, he was on board.”

“What does she need?”

“She needs the lineage of Qetsyiah and since you are the only living descendant that I know,” Stefan says. 

Bonnie smiles at Stefan’s effort. Bonnie can sense how much asking for help made him feel uncomfortable, especially after killing Enzo. 

“She can alter the cure in a way that doesn’t require to stay in the body,” Stefan says. 

“So, even if the cure drains from your body, you won’t age?”

“Not at all,” Stefan chuckles. “This would be great for any vampire over the normal age of the human life expectancy.”

“How do we get started?”

*****  
Bonnie convinces Davina to allow her to check out Layla’s Store. Stefan and Bonnie approach the door. Bonnie closes her eyes before she reaches for the doorknob. 

“She spelled the place,” Bonnie says as she barges through the front door. 

Layla gasps at Bonnie as rushes a customer out of the store. She examines Bonnie before she embraces Bonnie into a hug. Bonnie glances at Stefan with worry. 

“Layla,” Stefan calls. “What do we need to do?”

Layla ignores Stefan and continues to hold Bonnie. Stefan saves Bonnie from Layla’s embrace. 

“My grandmother would tell me that a Bennett Witch would rid the world of vampires,” Layla says. “I always thought she was crazy.”

“I’ve been trying to eradicate vampires ever since I knew I was a witch,” Bonnie glances at Stefan. “But since I am dating one, I do want him to live.”

“We aren’t killing anyone, Bonnie,” Layla retrieves the cure. “We only want to cure them.”

“How did you know my name?” Bonnie asks. 

“She’s a…” Bonnie cuts Stefan off. 

“He was about to say was that I’m a seer,” Layla walks to the register to retrieve tarot cards.

“So, a fortune teller,” Bonnie says not pleased with Layla’s skills. 

“I know what your fortune would read,” Layla says. “Before I place them on the table.”  
Bonnie signals her to continue her read. 

“Think of the area of your life that you want a focus on and pick three cards from the deck.”

Bonnie thinks of her relationship with Enzo. She wanted to know if Layla was the real deal, or was she a con-artist and took advantage of Enzo’s trust.

“Your past will draw a ‘Four of Swords’, your present will draw the ‘Page of Swords’ inverted, and your future will draw ‘Nine of Cups’.” 

Bonnie draw the three cards and hands them to Layla. Layla’s gaze never breaks from Bonnie’s. Layla placed the cards on the table in the order she said would happen. Bonnie jumps from the table. 

“When you and Lorenzo started to become intimate, you took the time to see where things would have gone, but you also suffered a great deal and isolated yourself from your friends. You feel as though, you always put them first and after a while you resented them. You needed to rejuvenate your spirit and your energies. That was a great decision.”

Bonnie glances at Stefan. Stefan smiles. 

“She told me who my real father was and the coven where I belong, by touching my hands,” Stefan says.

“Inverted Page of Swords, lots of Swords, is your present. You act without thinking of consequences or all talk and no action. Lorenzo asked you to marry him. You ended things, right now, he’s trying to win you back.” Layla says. “You already took the needed break and decided that he was a good man, now fall for him.” 

Bonnie remains quiet. This was all too much for her. Stefan shows mild amusement by Bonnie’s expressions. 

“I didn’t know you and Enzo broke up,” Stefan says. 

“We broke up before you killed him,” Bonnie wipes the tear from her face. “He wanted me to become a vampire and I couldn’t do it. I thought he didn’t love me enough as me.”

“Very rash, Bonnie. I know he loves you for you, but you didn’t give him a chance to explain why he wanted you to turn.”

“I don’t think he wanted you to turn because he only wanted to be with you,” Stefan says. “He cares for you and without your magic…” Stefan turns to Layla when she raises her hand. 

Layla points to the card, “Nine of cups—your future, you will have fulfillment, Bonnie. If you don’t let go of what happened, you will lose Enzo.” Layla collects the cards. “This is just a general reading. There’s more that goes into the readings, such as what card accompanies it and what that card says.” 

“He didn’t want to turn you to be with you for eternity,” Stefan says. “He loved someone years before he met you and couldn’t protect her.”

“Maggie,” Layla says. “He loved her, but he couldn’t protect her. He doesn’t want you to end up in the same position.”

“I should talk to him. I don’t want him to think that I don’t love him,” Bonnie says. She turns to leave the store. Bonnie turns to Layla. “Stefan says you know Viking Language.”

“Old Norse?” Layla asks. 

“Yes,” Bonnie says. “There’s a friend that I need to help save and the longer he’s alive, the longer he slowly dies.”

“Kol Mikaelson,” Layla answers. “All you have to do is cure him and the venom won’t have any effect.”

“What about his injuries?”

“He will heal at a slower rate,” Layla says. 

“I don’t think the ancestors of NOLA won’t allow him to be cured that easy,” Stefan says. “They spelled the vamp that caused his injuries.”

“His situation is more important than the cure right now.” Layla dashes to the back room with a backpack. 

“Bonnie,” Stefan says.

“Thanks, Stefan,” Bonnie smiles. “You are trying to redeem yourself and it’s working.”

A small smile breaks across Stefan’s face. Stefan embraces Bonnie. Layla comes from the back room with the full backpack and a giant book. 

“I’m glad you guys made up, but we have an Original Vampire to cure,” Layla says. 

*****  
The effects of the soul-shredding stone rise once more in Davina. Blood monsoons from her nose and eyes. She releases a cough and blood escapes from her mouth. Davina barely stands when Aiden strolls into the living room. Aiden walks Davina to the couch. 

“The stone,” Davina vomits blood. 

“Josh!” Aiden yells. 

Josh casually strolls into the living room until he realizes Davina vomiting blood. Josh speeds to get a bucket. 

“What the hell is going on with her?” Josh enters the room. Davina vomits more blood.

“With only pieces of her soul,” Kol fights for air. “She’s dying.”

“How do we get her back together?” Aiden asks. 

“We can’t…” Kol releases a scream as the entry wounds in his neck turn black. 

Rebekah and Hayley enter the room. “What the hell is going on?” Hayley asks. 

“I’m dying,” Davina catches her breath from the excess vomiting.   
“How?” Hayley asks. “I thought we found the solution.”

Bonnie and Stefan return to the house with Layla. Hayley charges towards Layla. Layla raises her hand and knocks Hayley a few feet. 

“I didn’t come here to be attacked,” Layla says. She glances at Davina. “Davina,” She rushes to Davina’s side. She studies the young ladies sunken face and dark-green dying eyes. “What the hell happened to you?”

“How haven’t you heard about her?” Bonnie asks. 

“I wasn’t in town and when the Mikaelsons died, I thought that when they were killed that Davina went to college.”

“Kara, Van’s mother, shredded my soul.”

“The fact that you are here proves how strong you are,” Layla sits Davina back on the couch. “Give me the book that the reversing spell is in.”

Bonnie retrieves the paper with the spell from the dining room. She hands it to Layla. Layla glances at the paper. 

“This is an advanced spell, I didn’t know that the Nyugens knew Old Norse,” Layla says. 

“They don’t,” Rebekah says. “There are ancestors that do and gave him the knowledge.”

“Makes sense,” she never removes her eyes from the paper. “How did you get this spell?”

“Stefan translated it from this recording.” Bonnie fishes for her phone in her pocket. Bonnie plays the recording three times. 

“Grant this great being extraordinary power, I offer the venom of the seven packs and the blood of a relative of our enemy,” Layla listens to the recording. “We have to perform the spell over Kol’s blood with blood from a relative to remove the spell.”

Rebekah extends her forearm in donation for blood, “Whatever saves Kol!”

Layla takes some blood from Rebekah and collects it in a bowl. She adds wolfsbane and proceeds to collects Kol’s blood in a separate bowl. Bonnie searches the room for Enzo.

“Where is Enzo?”

“Sleeping,” Hayley says. 

Bonnie returns her focus to the spell. Layla extends her hands to Bonnie and Rebekah. Bonnie grips her hand and Rebekah follows. Layla speaks the spell in Old Norse. The spell works until the candle blows out. 

“Esther Mikaelson is stopping us,” Layla says. 

“She’s been dead for years,” Bonnie says.  
“Not really the case,” Rebekah says. “We tricked Davina into bringing her back and then she body jumped into coven members of NOLA.”

“That’s new,” Stefan says. 

“We need to fight her,” Layla says. “We need to break the link between her and her spell.”

“Davina cut the link from the ancestor’s years ago,” Kol says. 

“She cut off their access to the living and not the magical plane,” Layla says. “Great feat by the way.”

Layla takes their hands again and performs a spell that would shatter the connection between Esther and the magical energies that she placed on the spell. The spell drains Bonnie and Rebekah. Layla continues the spell while Bonnie is close to collapsing. Rebekah’s body couldn’t take any more of the drain and drops to the floor, breaking the spell.

“What the hell did you do to her?” Stefan runs towards her. 

“The spell was draining her and I couldn’t let go,” Layla says. 

“You really want to make things up to me, Stefan?” Bonnie asks. She gives Stefan her hand.

“You guys are just going to leave her on the ground?” Hayley asks. 

“We don’t have time,” she points to Kol and Davina. “Either you get her or she stays on the floor.”

Stefan grips Bonnie’s hand. Layla performs the spell once more, except with better results. Stefan’s new energy sustained the connection long enough for Layla to shatter the connection. Once the spell is done, the three use the table for support. 

“Nothing happened that time,” Bonnie says. 

“Rebekah was the target,” Layla says. “She wanted Rebekah dead. She doesn’t know that Rebekah is a witch again.”

“Rebekah,” Stefan runs to lift her from the ground, but her body was already gone. 

“You guys were right,” Hayley says. “I had to make a choice. Now save Kol and Davina.”

“Now to break the spell from Kol’s blood,” Layla says. “If you guys need…”

Both Bonnie and Stefan offer their hands. 

“I have died trying to bring back my ex, became an anchor for the Other Side, died when it collapsed, and was locked up with a sociopath. Not to mention watch my mother be turned, my grams die, and my father die,” Bonnie says. “Then lost my magic and became a murder of vampires. I have stamina.”

“I was shot by my step-father,” Stefan says. “Not as heroic as Bonnie, but I can hold my own. Bonnie taught me that.” 

Bonnie smiles. Layla takes their hands.   
“This spell is very draining, you might be out for days,” Layla warns. 

“Much needed rest,” Stefan says. 

“Agreed!” Bonnie says. 

Layla performs the reversal spell on Kol’s blood. Black veins appear on Bonnie and Stefan’s forearms. The both yell in pain. As the spell goes on, those same veins appear on Layla. Hayley studies the three of them, blood leak form Bonnie and Stefan’s eyes. 

“She’s hurting them,” Hayley says. 

“No, she must use a large amount of dark energy to break the spell,” Enzo says. “Bonnie and Stefan don’t have lots of dark energy around them. Which is the reason for the veins, she’s trying to gather as much darkness from them as possible.”

Layla continues the spell, the candles’ flames turn black, Layla’s eyes become white, the foundation of the house shakes. The Kol’s blood boils and the bowl spins. Layla chants louder until the spell’s completion sends the three flying in different directions. Bonnie and Stefan don’t respond. A short time later, Layla comes to consciousness. 

“About time you woke up,” Enzo smiles. 

Layla rushes to the bowl of blood. She performs a jinxing spell to determine if his blood is spell free. She hears nothing. 

“It worked!” Layla yells. “It worked!” She rushes towards Kol. “Once I spell this, you can drink it and it will counter the venom.”

Layla chants over his blood and gives it to him. Once Kol has the blood, she drops to the floor. Enzo rushes to put her on the couch. Davina is moved to the guest room. Kol drinks the blood and his wounds heal and the venom leaves his body. 

Kol attempts to vampire-dash to Davina, but he couldn’t. He takes a blade and cuts his hand, but it doesn’t heal. He takes off his daylight ring and stands in the sun—nothing. He turns to the candles on the table.

“Incendia,” Kol chants. The candle lights. “I’m a witch again,” Kol says. “How?”

“She must have snuck in the cure when she was removing the spell form your blood,” Enzo says.

Kol rushes to Davina as fast as he humanly could. He reaches the top of the stairs and out of breath. Davina screams fill the narrow hallway. Kol catches as much Oxygen as he can and proceeds to the love of his life. 

Kol enters the room, horrified at the sight of Davina. Black veins cover her body, blood leaking out of any opening of her body. Everyone stands around—helpless. Davina catches a glimpse at Kol. She gives a small smile before vomiting black blood. 

“We need to put her soul back together,” Kol says. “That’s an almost impossible task to do, but we have to find a way.”

“Kol, the soul-shredding stone, it’s hard but not impossible to reverse,” Bonnie says. “Rebekah told me when we were in Mystic Falls about Davina’s condition, Enzo said he knows of a stone that heals a shredded soul, but that requires them to be dead.”

“Davina won’t be able to come back,” Kol says. Davina vomits more. “She doesn’t have much time,” Kol says. 

Enzo returns with a purple stone—the Dead-Blood stone—it repairs a soul shredded by the Life-Blood Stone. 

“This stone is dangerous as the Life-Blood Stone, but it restores her soul,” Enzo tosses Kol the stone. “You only get one shot every hundred years, get it right.”

“Why every hundred years?” Kol asks. 

“The stone collects the excess energies that witches leave behind,” Enzo says. “That stone needs 30,000 witches to die to collect the energy to charge.”

“Shit!” Kol grunts. “I’m not strong enough.”

“Bonnie is,” Stefan and Enzo say. 

“What the hell are you two doing?” Bonnie snaps. “I don’t have magic.”

“You can do it, Bonnie.” Stefan says. “Bonnie, you have been through more shit than the rest of us, in your short twenty-four years of life. You are a powerful Bennett Witch and this petty spell ain’t shit compared to what you can do,” Stefan encourages. “You just had all of the negative, dark magic sucked from you and you have recovered almost 100 percent.”

Bonnie fights with Enzo for the stone. Enzo wanted to punch Stefan in his face—repeatedly. He didn’t appreciate him putting Bonnie in danger. Enzo loses the tug-a-war and Bonnie obtains the stone. Bonnie gloats. 

“I am always stronger than you,” Bonnie smiles. 

“Bonnie,” Enzo says. “Using that stone can kill you as well.”

“I know what the stone does, Enzo. My Grams is the one who had the stone,” Bonnie kisses Enzo. 

Bonnie prepares the spell that would link Davina and herself, while linking herself to the living. Bonnie takes a blade and stabs Davina in the heart to kill her and then takes the blade and stabs herself. Bonnie and Davina run into Freya. 

“Thought I would never see you again, Davina,” Freya says. “I am going to make sure you are stuck with me for an eternity.”


End file.
